Kiss My Wookiee
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: What would have happened if Bastila, Carth, and Revan had all escaped the Leviathan and nobody was in the hands of Malak?
1. Escaping From The Leviathan

**Escape From the Leviathan**

**Author's note: Just for clarification, I am just going to use Revan to remain clear. I won't make up some random name out of risk of confusing people. Happy reading**

…

Revan, Carth, and Bastila were locked in torture chambers, awaiting their greeting party. Carth and Bastila were in their underwear. Revan was wearing tight shorts and no shirt.

"Carth, it has been far too long since we last spoke. I see the recent months have not been kind in your case. I barely recognized you" Karath said.

* * *

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you everything. Just stop hurting Bastila" Revan begged.

"No, don't tell him anything" Bastila snapped.

"I will tell you everything as long as you do something for me first" Revan said.

"You are in no position to be making demands" Karath told him.

"This is pretty simple. I just want you to turn around and kiss my Wookiee!" Revan said calmly.

"What?" Karath asked.

"Kiss my Wookiee!" Revan said again. When Karath turned around, he got smacked in the head by Zaalbar. Canderous walked up and let Revan, Carth, and Bastila out of their torture cells before everybody came into the room.

"Wow, Bastila, I can see why you fell for him. He is buff" Mission commented, looking at Revan. Bastila blushed noticeably.

"Yeah, I'll give you credit. You do have the look" Carth joked, punching Revan's arm. Noticing Bastila's blush, Canderous decided to have his own fun.

"Hey, why don't you show all of us the true muscles of a Jedi? I think some other people would enjoy it" Canderous said, gazing between Revan and Bastila. Bastila's blush intensified and Revan punched the Mandalorian's arm. Despite that, Revan smirked and flexed his biceps for everyone, showing Bastila specifically.

Everybody noticed how red her cheeks had become, but only Juhani had a comment to it.

"Bastila, are you alright? Cheeks are not supposed to be so red" Juhani joked. At that, Bastila had had enough.

"If you are all done with this childish display, I hope you will all realize that we need to move before Malak arrives" Bastila said.

"As fun as this party is, Bastila's right. We need to escape before Malak arrives" Revan agreed, putting on his armor. Though it was fun to tease Bastila, everyone got their gear on and they went on the way toward the hangar.

"Carth, Carth, come to me" Karath whispered from on the ground. Carth obliged. Karath then whispered something into Carth's ear before Carth went ballistic. He started screaming before Bastila calmed him down enough to get him to agree to wait until they got to the Ebon Hawk.

Revan, however, was extremely confused, but he led the gang to the Ebon Hawk nonetheless. They were able to defeat every enemy that they came against without any problem and they got to the Ebon Hawk without any difficulty.

* * *

After shooting six Sith fighters out of the sky, Revan returned to the main part of the Ebon Hawk to find out what was bothering Carth and Bastila so much…

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was really short. The future chapters will not be so short. This was just an intro so prepare for longer chapters as I can get them posted.**


	2. Revan's Tale

**Revan's Tale**

On the Ebon Hawk, Revan and Bastila were alone in the bedroom that they shared their first kiss after sending the Hawk on the hyperspace route to Korriban.

"You must know, the Jedi spared you for a reason. We don't want you to seek vengeance when you face Malak" Bastila said.

"What are you talking about?" Revan asked.

"You must be very familiar with when I infiltrated Darth Revan's flagship. My goal was to take Darth Revan prisoner, and we didn't fail. We succeeded. Darth Revan is alive now, and he is in this room" Bastila said. Revan backed up to the wall and closed his eyes.

He saw flashes of his past right before his eyes.

"_The Jedi Council does not believe in killing their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes" Bastila said from Dantooine._

"_The Council would not normally accept an adult for training, but this is a special case" Master Zhar said from Dantooine._

"_They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind: it can wipe away your mind and destroy your very identity" Carth said from Taris._

"_Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban. Revan visited each of these worlds searching for clues to reveal the hidden location of the Star Forge" Bastila said from Dantooine._

"_The lure of the Dark Side is difficult to resist. I fear this quest for the Star Forge will lead you down an all too familiar path" Master Vrook said on Dantooine._

"_What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause, to turn their own knowledge against them?" Bastila asked on Dantooine._

_Revan then saw his fall before Bastila was able to strike him down._

_Darth Revan was then seen, standing on a platform overlooking a decent view. He lifted his arms and began to remove his mask. When the face was seen, Revan realized Bastila was right._

"I'm Darth Revan? How is this possible?" Revan asked.

"The Jedi Council set a trap for you. During the attack, I led a Jedi Strike Team to take you prisoner. We captured you and we gave you a new identity. We gave you another shot at life" Bastila explained.

"No, I don't believe you, Bastila" Revan said slowly.

"You have seen flashes of your old life in dreams. That is how the visions came about. They were not luck; they were your old memories attempting to come back. I know you remember when you were captured" Bastila said.

"How did the Jedi capture someone as powerful as me?" Revan asked.

"Malak shot on your ship before we could do battle. He wanted to destroy his enemies and his Master in one swift stroke and seize control of your empire. The blast knocked you out and severely injured you. I preserved the life spark inside you, creating our bond" Bastila explained.

"Why not just let me die?" Revan asked.

"The Jedi hold all life sacred. I could not just let you die, Revan. Not if it was still possible to save you" Bastila said.

"But why reprogram me with a new memory?" Revan asked.

"We couldn't just restore you old memory; Revan was too dangerous. But inside your mind was the information the Republic needed; the secrets to the Star Forge, the Council created an identity for you; a soldier under my command. Your subconscious memories were supposed to lead me to the Star Forge; there was no way to get the information" Bastila said.

"Why you, Bastila, why did the Council choose you?" Revan asked.

"When I used my Force powers to save you on that bridge it created our bond. I convinced the Council that I could draw out your memories and lead us to the Star Forge. I wanted to help you, Revan. I thought this mission could redeem you, that it would atone for your past crimes. How else could you be saved?" Bastila told him.

"But what if I really remember who I was?" Revan asked.

"You had to be healed so I could try to draw out the secrets of the Star Forge. It was our only hope to stop the Sith. It was a risk the Council was willing to take" Bastila replied.

"You used me, Bastila. You're no better than the Sith!" Revan exclaimed.

"How can you say that? Malak nearly killed you, but the Jedi Council gave you another chance to live! They gave you a chance to redeem yourself by defeating the Sith" Bastila said.

"We need to tell everybody else this news" Revan said quietly. Bastila nodded and called everyone else to the cargo hold.

"Now that you are all here, there is something that you need to be made aware of" Bastila said.

"I'm Darth Revan" Revan said simply.

"Revan, what are you talking about? Is this some kind of a joke?" Mission asked.

"Oh, it's no joke. The Jedi Council captured Revan and erased the Dark Lord's mind, programming it with a new identity" Carth said.

"Is that true, Bastila?" Juhani asked.

"Yes, Darth Revan is on this ship right now" Bastila said.

"You're Darth Revan? This is big. Do you remember anything about being the Dark Lord?" Mission asked.

"A few dreams and visions, that's all" Revan said.

"You only remember a few flashes, nothing more? Then it seems to me that if you don't remember anything about being Darth Revan, then it doesn't really matter. You are who you are now, right?" Mission said.

"Of course it still matters. How do we know more memories won't come flooding back? How do we don't know Revan wont suddenly turn on us. This entire time we've been hunting Malak, we've had his old Sith Master listening to our secrets and hearing our plans" Carth said.

"I don't see the Sith Lord standing here. I see a friend who has been with us through thick and thin. Remember, Malak's the one who tried to destroy Taris" Mission said.

"I agree with Mission. I swore a life-debt to the person you are, not the person you were" Zaalbar said.

"Big Z and I will stick by you. We owe you our lives. We won't just abandon you now" Mission said.

"How can you say that, Mission? The Sith bombed my home world! Revan too away my family and destroyed my life!" Carth argued.

"We all know it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth. You can't blame Revan for that" Canderous said.

"I guess you've proven yourself to be a friend of the Republic by your actions so far, Revan. But can I trust you? Can any of us?" Carth asked.

"What about you, Jolee?" Revan asked.

"What about me? I already knew who you were, though it wasn't my place to tell you. Better off you know if you ask me. Does it change anything? I'm not here to judge you. You'll do what you have to, and I'll help if I can" Jolee said.

"What do you think, Canderous?" Revan asked.

"You defeated the Mandalorian clans in the war, Revan. You were the only one in the galaxy who could best us. We had never met one like you in the past, and never since. How can you even ask if I will follow you? Whatever you are fighting, it will be worthy of my skill. I'm your man until the end, Revan, no matter how this plays out" Canderous said, clasping Revan on the shoulder.

"You won't abandon me, will you T3?" Revan asked.

"I knew the little guy would come through for you. Droids don't hold grudges" Mission said after hearing many beeps from T3.

"What do you have to say, HK-47?" Revan asked.

"Commentary: I am experiencing something unusual, Master" HK said.

"Why, what's happening?" Revan asked.

"Answer: my programming is activating my deleted memory core. I believe I have a homing system that is restoring it, master" HK said.

"Everyone be careful. There is no telling what this means" Revan said.

"Observation: that wont be necessary, Master. My intent is not hostile. I am receiving no combat override commands. My homing system is a function of my assassination protocol that which I told you had been deactivated. This system had not. It seems that the homing system deliberately restores my deleted memory core upon return to my original master" HK said.

"You mean Revan?" Revan asked.

"Affirmation: correct, master. Sith protocols maintain that all droid knowledge be deleted before assassination missions, and restored upon return. I have returned to you, and my full functionality is now under your personal command. It is a distinct pleasure to see you again, master" HK said.

"Wow, what are the chances of that happening?" Mission asked.

"Remember, we're talking about the Force, here. At this point Malak himself could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash" Canderous said.

"But you would be the first one to shoot him" Revan said.

"And deny you the pleasure of getting back at him for trying to kill you? I don't think so" Canderous said. Revan smirked at the older warrior before turning toward Carth.

"Well Carth, will you stand with me against Malak?" Revan asked.

"Well the others seem to trust you, and I don't see any other way we could stop the Sith. And I suppose Malak is the enemy here, I guess I don't have a choice" Carth said.

"I won't let you down Carth, I promise you" Revan said.

"I want to believe you. You've proven yourself time and time again on this mission, but this is a little much for me to wrap my mind around" Carth said.

"How do you think I feel?" Revan asked solidly.

"This must be even more of a shock to you. I don't know how you keep going, but we just need to come up with a way to get through. Don't worry; I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of my assignments or this mission. But don't forget, I've sworn an oath to protect the Republic! As long as mission stays on course I will stay with you but I wont let you betray the Republic under any circumstances" Carth said.

"We're coming up on Korriban. Who is going to go get the Star Map?" Bastila asked.

"I am going to go alone, it's time for me to let some anger out and take my frustrations of the Council out on the Sith" Revan said. Carth left to go bring the ship down and Revan put his cloak on over his armor. They sat there in silence until the Ebon Hawk touched down on Korriban.

"How can you be angry about this?" Bastila asked as Revan stood up to leave the Ebon Hawk.

"You of all people should know" Revan said as he began to walk down the ramp.

"Please, Revan, listen to me! Doing this was for the best!" Bastila begged him. Revan stopped midway down the ramp and turned back on her.

"How can you say this is for the best? I lost everything that I have ever known!" Revan snapped.

"Well, you didn't lose everything" Bastila said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Revan said, his anger dying significantly.

"If you hadn't lost your memory, you never would have met Carth, Canderous, Mission, Zaalbar, Jolee, or Juhani. You would have continued along the dark path and you probably would have had to kill or be killed by your best friend" Bastila told him.

"I still have to do that" Revan told her angrily.

"You have helped Juhani resist the dark side on Dantooine, you helped me make up with my mother on Tatooine, you helped Mission realize how bad her brother is on Tatooine, you helped free Kashyyyk from the Czerka slavers, you helped Jolee save his best friend on Manaan, you helped Carth reunite with his son on Manaan, and you even helped Canderous learn some values during this trip, and you say it wasn't worth it?" Bastila told him

"But how did this affect you personally?" Revan asked.

"I cannot deny it, Revan. Without coming on this journey, I never would have fallen in love with you" Bastila admitted.

"But that didn't change anything. I am still in love with someone who refuses to love me back!" Revan told her forcefully, preparing to leave.

"But I do love you!" Bastila said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then what are we going to do after I kill Malak?" Revan asked.

"Ask me when you get back with the final Star Map. Then we will talk about this privately" Bastila said.

"I will be back as soon as I can" Revan said, departing off the Ebon Hawk.

"Be careful, Revan" Bastila whispered through their Force Bond. She didn't get a response back.

* * *

**Well what do you all think? I hope this chapter was much better than the first chapter. I know it is directly from the game. But I surely added my own personal twist to it. I hope you liked it. I will try to update as soon as I can**


	3. Revan's Choice

**Revan's Choice**

Revan walked down the ramp and handed the credits to the Czerka guard before being approached by a Rodian.

"Can I help you?" Revan asked.

"Actually, I can help you. My partner and I sell rare items. Our goal is to destroy Malak, but neither of us have the power to do that. You do, Revan" the Rodian said.

"You know who I am?" Revan asked.

"Yes, now go to the Cantina and talk to the man running the bar. Ask about special items and you will get a good deal, believe me" the Rodian said.

"Thank you" Revan said as he walked away. Revan stopped and turned back toward the Ebon Hawk. He stuck his head into the entry ramp and motioned for Canderous and HK-47 to come.

They gladly came and joined Revan.

"What's the plan, Revan?" Canderous asked.

"This is a Sith Planet. We need to do what the Sith would do. Kill everybody that you deem a threat" Revan replied coolly.

The three did just that, killing numerous Sith before stopping in the Cantina. Revan bought some armor and gloves before continuing into the Sith Academy.

When he got to the academy he saw three Sith hopefuls, a Sith soldier, and a Sith apprentice outside the door.

"Let me in, now!" Revan snapped.

"Why should I do that?" the soldier asked.

"Because I will make your death slow and painful if you don't" Revan told him maliciously. Enraged, the Sith Soldier tried to get his gun pointed at Revan, but his gun was cut in half almost before it was even out of the holster. Revan then reached out to the Force and began to create a bubble of expanding energy in the soldier's chest. The other four Sith were just watching in awe.

"Now will you let me in?" Revan asked. The soldier nodded and Revan released him. Once the door was open Revan exchanged a knowing glance with Canderous and within seconds the 5 Sith outside the door of the Sith Academy were dead.

Smirking slightly under his low hood, Revan led Canderous and HK-47 into the Sith Academy, intent on ending the Sith Menace for good.

* * *

Revan and his two companions were fighting strong until the reached the "barracks" of the Sith Academy. It was there where Revan sensed out a presence that he swore that he had had met before. Out of nowhere, a purple-skinned Twi'lek jumped at Revan, swinging a red lightsaber. Revan blocked it with ease and the two engaged in a duel.

Revan quickly disarmed the Twi'lek and she fell on her knees in front of him.

"Please, spare me, I will do anything" the Twi'lek begged. Revan told HK and Canderous to keep going through the academy, finishing the Sith.

"What is your name?" Revan asked once his companions were out of earshot.

"Yuthura Ban" she said, still on her knees.

"Well Yuthura, tell me something. Do you know who I am?" Revan asked. She looked close at him and for a few seconds it looked like she didn't recognize him at all, but then her eyes went wide.

"Revan, I haven't seen you since Malachor V" Yuthura proclaimed, looking up at her old CIC.

"I don't remember anything about that actually. It's because the Jedi Council wiped my memory. I can hardly remember anything about being Revan" Revan explained.

"Well you certainly remember how to fight, and it seems like you remember our past" Yuthura said, standing up to look Revan in the eye.

"What past?" he asked, looking to hear the small explosion behind him.

"Revan, you are a gray Jedi. Don't you remember that?" Yuthura asked. Revan shook his head as another explosion rocked the academy.

"I will tell you when we get back to your ship, but first we need to take out Master Uthar. If he survives, then this academy will return. If Uthar dies, then so does the Korriban Sith Presence" Yuthura told him.

"Great to have you aboard Yuthura, let's go finish this" Revan said. He and Yuthura then ran out of the barracks and they ran to catch up with Canderous and HK-47. They found HK and Canderous waiting for them in the Valley of the Dark Lords, everybody around them already dead.

"Query: Master, there is a Twi'lek meatbag following you. Can I exterminate her?" HK asked.

"No, HK, she is now one of the people you will not harm in any way. Got it?" Revan demanded. After getting recognition from HK-47 Revan turned to address his friends.

"Alright, there are four tombs in the valley. We will all take one. HK-47 will take care of all of the enemies in Marka Ragnos's tomb, Canderous will raid Ajunta Pall's tomb, Yuthura will take Tulak Hord's tomb, and I will go to Naga Sadow's tomb and kill Master Uthar. Meet here when you are done. If you end up getting back before anybody else, feel free to enter the other tombs and help somebody else out. Just leave Uthar to me" Revan said, turning away and sprinting toward the tomb of Naga Sadow.

Revan got to the entrance of Naga Sadow's tomb and used the Force to cause the door to fall down. Revan then entered the tomb.

He killed all of the dark Jedi that were in his way and walked right up until he saw a pool of acid. Scoffing, Revan got a running start and easily jumped the acid pool, coming to another door. Sensing Uthar behind the door, Revan blasted it down with the Force.

The remains of the door crashed into Uthar and Revan walked in to see Uthar jump right up at him. Revan ignited his lightsaber and put it into Uthar's chest, causing the elder Sith to fall to the ground at Revan's feet.

"Master Uthar, your time is up" Revan hissed. Uthar looked up at looked at Revan. His eyes then went wide.

"Master Revan, you have returned. Your mask, your armor, and your robes are all in this tomb as you requested, my lord" Uthar told him.

"Where are they?" Revan asked.

"They are hidden in a room to the west of here. Just kill the two Tarentateks guarding the door and they will be there for you" Uthar said. Revan smiled and he left Uthar lying on the ground. Revan then got the data from the star-map, noting that there were coordinates to a planet deep in the outer rim. Revan downloaded the data to his data-pad before he went to see the two Tarentateks that were standing between him and recovering his belongings.

Revan entered a large room to see the beasts and he quickly ignited his lightsaber. After already killing one in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, Revan was ready for the fight. He went in with his blue bladed lightsaber ready and seemingly before the two beasts could react, they were at the mercy of the former Dark Lord.

Revan killed the two beasts and then he entered the room that they were guarding. The room had seemingly been untouched for much time, and Revan was slightly pleased at that.

In the center of the room, there was a locker that Revan knew held his old belongings.

He opened the locker and saw his robes, his armor, his boots, his gloves, his belt, his personal wrist-bands, and his mask. When he moved his mask, he saw one lightsaber as well. Revan picked the weapon up and felt a surge of power and suddenly all of his memories started flooding back.

* * *

In the past, on the Star Forge, Revan was seen with Malak, and one other human male.

"Revan, why are we attacking the Republic? I thought that our goal was to save the Republic" Malak asked his master.

"The Republic is too beaten to be restored. We need a strong central government to withstand the might of the True Sith" Revan told him.

"But the Republic would never listen to us now" the other man told him.

"They won't have a choice, Garen. Now we need to execute our plan now. Bastila is coming to take me prisoner soon and we need to act. You all know your parts, right?" Revan asked.

"I will go into exile and wait out the time where you contact me again" Garen said.

"When Bastila is on your ship, I will order my men to fire. The goal is to cause Bastila to capture you so you can rediscover the Star Forge and end the Sith Presence on Korriban with the help of the Jedi" Malak said.

"Garen, allow the Republic to intercept the transmission we talked about. Then we will implant this plan" Revan ordered. Garen nodded and went off, leaving Revan and Malak alone.

"Malak, you are ready to implement our plan, right?" Revan asked.

"I'm ready, Revan. But why are you risking this for Bastila?" Malak asked.

"Malak, I know very well that I could die, but I will not kill Bastila if I can help it. even after all these years, I still love her, and I know she still feels the same way. If this doesn't work, then the Empire will survive. But if it does work, I will reclaim the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith and we will be undefeatable. We have to do this" Revan told him. Malak hung his head slightly and left Revan alone.

Revan just turned toward the window that overlooked Taris and he took a deep breath.

"Bastila, I still love you, I hope you know that. We will have a chance to be together again" Revan whispered before he put his mask on, waiting intently for the Republic to strike.

* * *

After that memory, Revan looked down at his old belongings and put them all on. When he was totally dressed, he put his mask on and he looked down at his old lightsaber. Revan ignited it and he felt how right it felt in his hand. It was like he had rediscovered a lost part of himself.

Smiling from under his mask, Revan put his lightsaber on his belt, and he put his hood up before exiting the tomb, entering the Valley of the Dark Lords where his companions were already waiting.

"Revan, you're back!" Yuthura exclaimed, noticing how Revan was dressed.

"It's been too long since I have seen you dressed like that, Revan. It's good to see" Canderous said, shaking hands with Revan.

"Let's go back to the ship. We have coordinates to find the Star Forge" Revan said, starting to walk back to the ship even before he had finished talking.

When the group of four got back to the Ebon Hawk, they saw the entire crew waiting outside the ship.

"Revan, why do you have your mask on?" Mission asked.

"You'd better not be a Sith again" Carth warned, pointing his blaster at Revan. Canderous responded by pointing his repeater at Carth.

"I have my mask and my robes and my armor because whether you like it or not, I am Revan. I am not who you thought I was. My name is Revan and I have to live with that. I don't know what my plan is but trust me, I will come up with it by the time we get to the Star Forge" Revan said, walking by everybody to get onto the Ebon Hawk. He left everybody in shock.

The crew members were just staring with wide eyes until they heard the engines of the Ebon Hawk fire up. They all ran onto the ship and got ready for the long journey to the Star Forge.

Revan decided to go to the workbench and fix up his new lightsaber. He already had three upgrade crystals in it along with the blue color crystal, and there was still space for one more upgrade crystal. Revan took apart his old lightsaber and took out all of his crystals and he took all the crystals out of his new one as well.

Revan then took the lightsaber he found on Korriban and he put four crystals in it. He put the Upari and Solari lightsaber crystals as well as two of the crystals that were already in the blade. When Revan put the lightsaber back together, capping the end he was thrown back into the wall of the room. Revan's blade was floating in mid-air, as if it was begging Revan to take it.

Revan stood up and took the lightsaber into his gloved hand. When he ignited the blade, he saw that his blue blade had changed into a gray blade.

"_You are a gray Jedi, Revan."_

Knowing that he heard a memory, Revan just retracted the blade of the lightsaber and walked toward the workbench before he heard somebody move behind him. He turned around and saw Bastila staring at him from the doorway.

"Revan, can I talk to you in private?" Bastila asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey I am so sorry that I have not updated recently! I feel really bad but I just had some things that I had to take care of. Hopefully I will be able to update more often. I will update whichever one of my stories gets the most review feedback, so if you want this story to be updated, tell people to review and review yourself. I need to get better at writing. Thanks everybody!**


	4. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Tying Up Loose Ends**

"Revan, can I talk to you in private?" Bastila asked. Revan put his blade on his belt and he followed Bastila to her bedroom, where they shared their first kiss before Manaan.

"Revan, what happened on Korriban? Why are you wearing your mask and armor again?" Bastila asked.

"I remember almost everything now, Bastila. The memories are all coming back" Revan told her.

"How can that be? The council tried to permanently wipe your mind" Bastila argued.

"Well, when I picked up my old lightsaber on Korriban, the memories started to flood back" Revan explained.

"What memories have you seen?" Bastila asked.

"I will show you one" Revan told her, taking her hand in his.

* * *

On Dantooine, a young Revan was seen storming angrily from the Council Chambers off to his personal chambers. Revan angrily opened the door and when he did, he was shocked to see Bastila waiting for him.

Revan looked to be about 17, while Bastila looked to be only 14.

"Bastila, what are you doing here?" Revan asked. She got off of his bed and she walked over to him. She walked by him and closed the door before turning to look up into her friend's eyes.

There was a split second of silence before Bastila broke it.

"Revan, why are you leaving me?" Bastila cried, throwing herself into Revan's chest.

"Bas, I don't want to leave. I really don't, but if I don't go fight right now, the Mandalorians will win and the Republic will be destroyed" Revan told her. He felt Bastila's tears on his shirt.

"But Revan, why does it have to be you?" Bastila exclaimed.

"If not me, then who would be willing to go and save the Republic? The Jedi Council is dragging its feet. The Republic will be destroyed if we don't act soon, Bastila. I don't want that to happen" Revan explained.

"Take me with you then" Bastila begged, pulling her face out of Revan's chest. Revan's guilt rose astronomically when he saw her tear-stroked face looking up at him, her arms still around him.

"Bas, as much as I would love to, I can't do it. I don't want you to suffer in this. You need to stay here and become the best Jedi you can be. Can you do that for me?" Revan asked her.

"I don't want you to leave, Revan. I love you!" Bastila screamed, burying her face in his chest again, her cries torturing Revan.

"Bastila, please just listen to what I have to say, alright?" Revan told her. After seeing Bastila's nod of recognition, Revan took a deep breath.

"Bastila, I am the best swordsman the Jedi Order has ever seen. I need to go and I need to do my best to help the Republic. I won't go alone. I will have help, but I can't bring you into it. War is horrible, it changes people. I can't bear the thought of it happening to you, Bas. I care about you too much" Revan told her, his voice rich with conviction.

"What would I do without you, Revan? You are my only friend and you have taught me everything I know" Bastila asked, her tears starting to die down slightly.

"Bas, I know you can become a great Jedi without me here to guide you. All I can ask is that you do your best to become the greatest Jedi that you can be. Can you do that for me, princess?" Revan asked her, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I will do my best, Revan" Bastila promised.

"Thank you, now I need to go" Revan told her sadly. He released her from his arms and he went to grab his bag.

Revan looked back to see Bastila with her head hung in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, Revan went over to her and he gently lifted her head up.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Revan leaned down and gave Bastila her first kiss. Bastila wrapped her arms around Revan's neck and they both leaned into the kiss.

Both had lost all sense of time. When they broke the kiss, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or perhaps even days later; Revan and Bastila were both truly happy.

"I love you, Revan" Bastila said against his lips.

Despite the pleasure he was feeling being so close to Bastila, Revan was forced to back away from her and leave, but not before saying one last thing to her.

"I love you, Bastila; I always will" Revan said to her, turning away before he could even get a response.

* * *

Revan and Bastila opened their eyes and Bastila knew that Revan knew everything.

"You still love me, even after your time as a Sith Lord?" Bastila asked.

"Even when I was leader of the Sith, I still loved you" Revan told her. Through their bond, Revan could feel the conflicting emotions at war in Bastila's mind, so he decided to give her some space.

Revan left Bastila's quarters and walked to the ship's center to see Carth being restrained by Yuthura.

"Thanks for holding him back, Yuthura, but I think I can take it from here. Can you round everybody up and bring them here for me?" Revan asked.

"Bastila too?" the purple Twi'lek asked.

"I will get her" Revan replied. Yuthura nodded and went to gather up the crew.

"What is this about, Revan?" Carth demanded.

"I will tell you when everybody else is here" Revan explained. As if on cue, Yuthura walked up with the rest of the crew in tow. Revan quickly contacted Bastila through their bond, and she came quickly.

"So, now that we're all here, would you mind telling us why we are here?" Carth demanded.

"I need to tell everybody right now that I remember almost everything about the time that I was the Dark Lord of the Sith. I need to know if everybody will still stand with me even though the plan has changed" Revan told them.

"How has the plan changed?" Carth demanded, glaring at Revan despite the younger man wearing his signature mask.

"I am not a Jedi or a Sith. I never was, and I never will be. I have been a gray Jedi for as long as I can remember. That is why instead of destroying the Star Forge, we are going to capture the Star Forge and use it to help rebuild the Republic" Revan explained. Noticing the looks of confusion on the faces of his companions, he decided to elaborate on his reasons.

"Contrary to popular belief, Malak and I have both never fallen completely to the Dark Side. Instead, we have embraced more aspects of the Force than just the light and the dark. Every decision we have made has been for a purpose. And that purpose is to get the Republic ready for when the True Sith invade" Revan told them.

"Who are the True Sith?" Bastila asked.

"The True Sith are the original Sith, the ones that were thought to be wiped out after the Great Hyperspace War. They weren't. They were actually out building their army, waiting to take revenge on the Republic. When I was beyond the Outer Rim I actually came into contact with the leader of the True Sith and I learned what their structure is. It proved to me that the True Sith are all but invincible" Revan explained.

"What are you asking us, Revan?" Jolee asked him.

"I need to know if you will stand by me when we join Malak on the Star Forge" Revan explained.

"How can you ask us to do that? Malak destroyed Taris!" Mission shouted.

"No, Mission, Malak didn't destroy Taris. It was the Sith Emperor who in fact destroyed Taris, but he made the Republic believe that it was Malak in an attempt to sever the connections between Malak and the Republic even more than they were already" Revan told her.

"How do you know that?" Mission asked.

"I can look into Malak's mind with ease. Malak didn't even destroy Telos; once again, it was in fact the Sith Emperor" Revan said sadly.

"But I saw the Sith ships!" Carth argued.

"Haven't you ever heard of hijacking?" Revan asked, annoyed by the stupid question.

"So what are you asking us?" Yuthura asked.

"I need to know who will stay with me when we join sides with Malak. Be noted that you will most likely have to leave the Jedi" Revan told them.

"Revan, you defeated the Mandalorians in the War, defeating Mandalore himself in a fair battle. I would gladly follow you" Canderous said.

"Revan, you have saved my life and you saved Kashyyyk from the slavers. I too will follow you" Zaalbar said.

"Revan, you helped me see my brother for what he really is. This entire journey you have been the big brother I have always wanted. I'm with you too" Mission told him, giving the former Sith Lord a hug.

"Revan, you saved me from a life of slavery. I am with you" Juhani said with conviction.

"I was with you when you discovered the Sith Emperor, Revan. I will do everything in my power to help you defeat him" Yuthura explained, walking over to join the rest of Revan's "new" crew.

Only Bastila and Carth had still not made a decision.

"What about you two, what is your choice?" Revan asked.

"I love you, Revan; of course I will stand by you" Bastila told him, walking up to remove Revan's mask to give him a short kiss.

"What about you, Onasi?" Canderous snarled.

"I will not betray the Republic" Carth said as he pulled his blasters out, but before that, Revan's new gray blade was out and pointed at Carth.

"Blasters on the ground, Carth" Revan said calmly. Carth fired one shot at Revan before his blasters were thrown onto the ground using the Force and Revan caught the bolt in his free hand.

Before anybody could even think, HK-47 and Canderous both shot stun bolts at Carth, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

"What will we do with him?" Mission asked.

"Well, he already knows too much. If he refuses to join us, we need to either kill him or we need to make sure he doesn't remember any of us" Revan said sadly.

"How do we decide what we do?" Bastila asked.

"We take a vote" Revan answered.

"Just like in the Mandalorian Wars" Yuthura muttered. When the vote was called, everything was even. Mission and Zaalbar didn't vote. Yuthura, Revan, and Canderous voted to kill him. Bastila, Jolee, and Juhani voted to wipe his mind.

"Why do you say kill him, Revan?" Bastila asked.

"I don't want to force anybody else to go through what I went through. In my opinion, the loss of memory is a fate worse than death" Revan said.

"You're right, Revan. Who wants to finish him?" Jolee asked.

"HK will do it, we will land back on Tatooine and drop him off somewhere in the Sand People Territory. Then once HK gets the job done, we will go to the Star Forge" Revan said.

"What about after that? Then what happens?" Bastila asked.

"Then you will all receive personal training. I refuse to take you into combat with the True Sith until it won't be a guaranteed death sentence" Revan said.

"So who will train all of us?" Canderous asked curtly.

"Everybody will have a single Master who is best suited to their personal style" Revan explained.

"What about an army?" Carth asked. Nobody noticed that he had woken up from his unconscious state.

"So Carth, you changed your mind?" Revan asked.

"Yeah, after I got knocked out I saw a vision of my wife telling me that everything you said is true. So I'm sorry Revan. I want to join you, if you'll still have me" Carth said.

"You've got it, Carth. But the Star Forge will easily supply us with an army" Revan explained.

"Are you sure Malak won't try to kill us?" Mission asked warily.

"I am sure. Now, we are less than 12 hours away from the Star Forge, so I need everybody to get some rest. I will contact Malak through the Force and he will make sure we don't get shot down" Revan explained.

Everybody obliged and went back to their quarters.

Revan, meanwhile went to the cockpit and reached out to the Force to contact Malak.

"Malak, it's Revan. My mission was a success" Revan said through the Force.

"Excellent, Revan; I look forward to seeing you again. I will put your ship's ID signature into the Star Forge so you don't get shut down by the defenses. See you soon" Malak replied through the Force.

* * *

Eleven hours after that conversation, the Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace and the crew laid their eyes on the Star Forge. They were soon caught in the tractor beam and pulled into one of the many hangars.

"Revan, I hope you're right about this" Bastila said warily as the crew got ready to get off the ship.

"Don't worry Bastila, we will be fine. Besides, all of the teachers should be here already. We have to meet with all of them before they can start training everybody, so there is no time to waste" Revan said, taking Bastila's hand as they prepared to lower the ramp.

It was time to meet with Malak.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I was really lucky this weekend with so much free time to write. I have no clue when my next update will be, but I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	5. The Factory

**The Factory**

Revan led his crew off of the Ebon Hawk and onto the Star Forge and once they stepped foot onto the station, they saw Malak waiting for them.

"Revan" Malak said, walking over to hug his friend.

"Alec, it's good to see you, my friend. It has been far too long" Revan replied, clasping the bald man's shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, my friend. We should hurry; Garen is waiting for us in the factory" Malak told him.

"Lead the way" Revan said, gesturing to Malak.

Revan took Bastila's hand and he motioned for the crew to follow Malak to the factory. The group took the elevator silently down to the factory, Carth watching Malak closely.

"Revan, are you completely sure about this?" Bastila asked through their bond.

"I am totally sure, Bas. Malak and Garen are my two best friends and I trust them with my life. I am sure they won't harm anybody here unless they are forced to" Revan assured her.

"Okay, well I am still going to stay by you" Bastila mumbled through the bond. Revan smiled from under his mask and squeezed her hand lightly.

The group stepped out of the elevator and Malak led them to a table that looked to be able to hold 20 people. Everybody took a seat around the table and Malak called for Garen to come and join them. Garen came from a room on the far side of the room, his face blank.

"Revan, it's good to see you" Garen said when he saw Revan. Revan shook the older man's hand before turning to sit down at the table.

Revan pulled his hood down and removed his mask while Malak took off his prosthetic jaw, revealing that Malak had never actually lost his jaw.

"The droids are bringing out some food. Eat until you are full" Garen told everybody. There were squeals of joy from Revan's hungry crew, especially from Zaalbar.

"Okay, so let's figure out the structure of the army of the True Sith before the droids bring us our food" Revan said.

"I did some research in the Unknown Regions, as per your order, Revan. I was able to get blood samples from a soldier, a commander, a lieutenant, a general, and even the Sith Emperor himself" Garen explained.

"Have you performed the Midichlorian tests on the samples yet?" Jolee asked.

"No, we were waiting for Revan's arrival to do that" Malak explained.

"Well, Revan's here now. Perform the tests now" Bastila ordered. Garen got up and got the blood samples from a room adjacent to the factory. When he got the samples, Malak attached a projector to the test machine.

"Here's the soldier" Garen said as he started the test. The Midichlorian count read 16353.

"What does that number mean?" Mission asked.

"A higher number leads to greater power" Carth told her.

"How high are all your numbers then?" Mission asked, gesturing toward all the Jedi.

"14125" Yuthura said.

"13276" Juhani said.

"12569" Jolee said.

"18323" Bastila said.

"17612" Malak said.

"17235" Garen said.

"21713" Revan said.

"That's good, right?" Mission asked.

"I don't think so, kid. The commander's test is done" Garen said. Everybody looked up to see 31512 projected on the wall.

"What about the lieutenant?" Bastila asked slowly. It seemed like she almost didn't want to see the answer. She didn't have to wait long before the number 49823 was shown on the wall.

"This is really, really bad" Juhani muttered.

"What about the General?" Yuthura asked.

Garen started the test and shortly after, everybody saw 76289 appear on the wall in front of them. When that number popped up, Bastila fell against Revan. The rest of the crew had their eyes closed, in disbelief.

Garen and Malak were looking at each other with frowns on their faces. Even Revan looked scared.

While they were sitting there, droids brought plates of food and everybody sitting around the table had a plate in front of them.

"So, do we test the last sample or do we eat first?" Jolee asked.

"I say let's get this sample done" Canderous said, gesturing toward Garen who started the test. The test only took a few seconds, but it felt like hours to everybody waiting.

The machine beeped and the group looked up at the wall. When he saw the number on the wall, Revan screamed and used the Force to destroy the projector, but not before everybody saw the number.

Bastila moved next to Revan and Revan wrapped his arms around her, not even trying to calm her down.

"1.5 million" Yuthura muttered, disbelief spreading through everybody who was around the table.

"And I thought 21 thousand was high" Jolee muttered.

"What do we do, Revan?" Malak asked.

"Let's eat right now" Revan said quietly.

* * *

About 25 minutes into the meal, Malak spoke up.

"Garen, when does your crew arrive?" Malak asked.

"They are in hyperspace right now and will be here late tonight" Garen told him.

"Your crew?" Revan asked, confusion showing clear on his face.

"After I got the blood samples, I led a crew to defeat Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus" Garen explained.

"That's a good thing. Sion was always a tough opponent" Revan admitted.

"Oh shut it, Revan. You defeated him easily last time the two of you fought" Garen scoffed, glaring at Revan.

"What can I say? I'm a talented individual" Revan said, chuckling slightly before getting glared at by his two old friends.

"Always the humble man" Carth mumbled.

"Humility definitely isn't one of my strong traits, Carth" Revan told him, smirking at the discomfort of the older man, who had no idea that Revan could hear him say that.

Noticing Mission's yawn, Carth decided to take the attention off of himself by mentioning that everybody was tired.

"Of course, I will have the droids show you to your rooms now. You will all be in the same wing as Garen's crew will be in. Everybody will have their own room" Malak said.

"Well there are a few exceptions, like Revan and Bastila share a room" Garen mentioned lightly, smirking at his old CIC who casually put his arm around a blushing Bastila.

"Garen and Brianna also share a room" Malak mentioned. Garen smirked at the thought of his love returning.

"What about Malak? Who does he share a room with?" Revan asked, gazing at his bald friend.

"Jarael's here, Revan. She's actually with my crew right now, and they actually just came out of hyperspace" Garen answered, checking his comlink.

"Let's get everybody to their quarters" Malak said quickly once the droids showed up, stopping Revan from commenting.

Everybody was shown to their room by the droids and the Ebon Hawk's crew settled down for the night.

Revan and Bastila were shown to their room by the droid and the first thing either of them saw was actually the bed.

"There's only one bed" Bastila mentioned.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, princess" Revan said sarcastically, taking off his robes and his armor and putting it on the nearest chair for the night.

"We are sharing a bed?" Bastila asked, disbelief showing on her face. Smirking, Revan, with only his t-shirt to cover his chest, pulled Bastila close to him and he gazed down at her. Bastila felt her knees buckle when she saw the passion in his eyes.

"Trust me, Bastila; we aren't going to do anything yet. But what we are going to do is sleep in the same bed. Okay?" Revan asked. Unable to speak, Bastila nodded slowly.

"Or perhaps we could do something" Revan whispered, his breath on Bastila's neck causing her to shiver.

"Not tonight Revan, let's wait" Bastila whispered. It wasn't until after she said that that she realized how much she wanted Revan.

"Very well, princess; let's get some sleep" Revan said, not allowing his sadness show.

Less than five minutes later, the two lovers were in their bed together, sleeping soundly, Bastila using Revan's chest as her pillow. There was no doubt, that Revan and Bastila were both as happy as they had ever been.

* * *

Revan, Malak, and Garen were all standing on the Star Forge, right after their last discussion.

"Revan, please, why are you doing this?" Malak asked.

"Malak, look at the map of the universe. We are a few key victories away from winning this war. The problem is, unless we can negate Bastila's battle meditation, we will be unable to get this key victory" Revan explained.

"But Revan, you and Bastila have faced off in battle against each other twice and you have won both" Garen argued.

"But the costs were too great. If we are to be ready to defeat the True Sith, we need to separate now, before it's too late" Revan said sadly.

"Why don't you just take Bastila prisoner then?" Garen asked.

"Then all we would achieve is an obedient corpse. If Bastila is to join us, it will have to be willingly" Revan explained.

"I think you have a point there, Revan" Malak admitted.

"If we allow the Republic time to regroup, but we get Bastila as an ally, we will win the war both faster and more efficiently than if we were to just blast our way through. This way, we will gain a priceless ally, and we will save a greater portion of what we are hoping to protect" Revan explained.

"Wow, remind me again why anybody doubts you, Revan" Malak said.

"Yeah, you're definitely the greatest strategist of all time" Garen agreed. Revan smiled at the compliments of his friends.

"Thank you, my friends. It is here that we all go our separate ways. But just remember that even if I fail to bring Bastila to our side, you two are powerful and you will be able to control the empire without me. Thank you both, you are my brothers and I love you both. I will see you soon" Revan said, embracing his two friends tightly before walking away, ready for quite possibly his toughest test ever.

* * *

Revan woke up with a jolt after that dream, but he didn't sit up, due to the sleeping form of his one romantic love sleeping on his chest. Looking at the chrono on the wall, Revan saw that it was 7:15 Coruscant Time and it was time to get up. He carefully moved Bastila's head from his chest to the pillow next to him and got out of bed.

Revan sighed sadly when he noticed Bastila's small smile turn into a frown when he got out of bed, but he knew that he had work to do. So despite what he wanted more than anything, he placed the covers over Bastila and got dressed before starting his long day.

* * *

Bastila woke up the next morning, very cold despite being covered by all the blankets. There was only one thing missing; Revan.

"Revan, where are you?" Bastila called through their bond.

"I am in the factory with Malak and Garen. We are starting to make preparations both for our journey into the Unknown Regions, and to start everybody's training with some of my… colleagues" Revan said, hesitating before he said colleagues.

"Okay, well I'm going to go see Mission. Tell me when you're done" Bastila said, smiling slightly.

"Gotcha princess, have fun" Revan said. Bastila got up and got dressed into her Jedi robes before she went to knock on the door to Mission's room.

"Come in" the blue Twi'lek called from inside. Bastila walked into the room to see that she was the last one from the Ebon Hawk's crew to show up.

"Is there a party here or something?" Bastila asked.

"No, HK told us that Revan told him to tell us to wait in here for him to return from the Factory" Canderous said.

"Why are we all staying together?" Bastila asked.

"Apparently Revan wants us to all be together when we meet Garen's crew" Carth explained.

"When are we going to meet them then?" Bastila asked.

"At breakfast actually, follow me" Revan said, sneaking up behind Bastila and making her jump.

"Great, I'm starved" Zaalbar said.

"Yeah Revan, an old man can only last so long without food" Jolee complained.

"Well, let's go then" Revan said. He led his crew to a new part of the Star Forge where there was a table and 13 people already sitting around it.

"Take a seat" Revan told his crew before he led Bastila to a seat next to his.

"So what's the plan, Revan?" Canderous asked once the droids started serving breakfast.

"Alright, this morning, before all of you woke up, Garen, Malak and I were down in the Factory and we are working on the designs for a ship" Revan said.

"What we did is pretty simple. We just had the Star Forge create a bigger version of Revan's ship, the _Ebon Hawk_, with the weapons of Garen's ship, the _Silver Eagle_, and we have decided to call it the _Eviscerator_" Malak explained.

"The _Eviscerator_ will have enough personal rooms for 40 people; it will have a training room, a weapons storage room, and five heavy turrets. It will also be able to fly faster than the Ebon Hawk and have exterior plating thicker than any Republic ship around" Garen said.

"When do we start our training?" Juhani asked.

"Yeah, and who will be training us?" Yuthura asked.

"Well, I think we will start this afternoon, actually. Members of the Round Table are actually going to be teaching you all" Revan said. Everybody except for Revan, Malak, and Garen were shocked beyond belief.

"Are you serious?" Mission asked. The Round Table was legendary during the Mandalorian Wars for being able to defeat an entire Mandalorian invasion force without backup.

"I would hope so, because I am missing Pazaak night on Naboo" a voice from behind everybody said. The entire table turned to see the remaining members of Revan's legendary Round Table walking in.

"It's them" Mira whispered.

"So here they are! The legendary Revanchist Round Table!" Revan shouted, causing smiles to come to the faces of the members.

"Always the humble leader" the largest member said, walking up to clasp hands with Revan.

"Humility was never one of my strong points" Revan said, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"So, what's the plan, Revan?" one of the women asked.

"It is time to mount an offensive! But to do that, we need training! That is where the members of the Round Table come in. Garen's crew and my crew are tough, but they are not ready to face our true adversaries. It is time to train! The members of the Round Table already know what they will be instructing you in. We will train, and then when we are ready as a group, we will travel to the unknown regions" Revan explained, his voice spilling passion.

"Who will be teaching?" an elderly woman asked.

"Allisha, you will be instructing Jolee and Kreia" Revan told her. Allisha beckoned for Jolee to Kreia to follow her and the three elderly members left the meal room.

"Ciiirbacca will be training Zaalbar and Hanharr" Malak said. The three Wookiees also left the meal room.

"What about me, Revan?" a young girl with two blasters on her hips asked.

"You will train Mission and Mira, Thartan" Revan told her. She beckoned for Mission and Mira to follow her, and they did, leaving the meal room just like the others who already knew their teacher.

"Aja, you are going to train Canderous and HK-47" Garen said. The large man walked forward and shook hands with Canderous before leading the Mandalorian and the war droid out of the meal room.

"Nuoak, you are going to train Juhani and Visas" Malak said. A woman who had been standing in the back, behind the rest of the Round Table stepped out and motioned for the two female Jedi to follow her.

"Thartan, you're going to train Carth and Atton" Revan announced. The man who had complained about missing Pazaak Night on Naboo came forward and led the two pilots out of the room.

"Fenn, you're going to train Bao-Dur and T3-M4" Garen said. Another man, grease stains on his clothes, stepped forward and motioned for the mechanic and the astro-droid to follow him.

"Stephan, you're going to train Mical and Yuthura" Malak said. The bald humanoid male walked forward, bowed to Mical and Yuthura, and the three of them left the room.

"Well, this just leaves us, it looks like" Garen said.

"Yeah, so here we are" Malak agreed.

"Jarael, did you mention that Belaya was on her way here?" Garen asked.

"Yes, she has shown interest in joining on this quest" Jarael said.

"Good, good, she can join Brianna and I" Garen suggested.

"She also stopped by Taris, claiming to feel a disturbance. She found a young woman in tattered clothing, claiming to be a friend of Mission Vao" Jarael mentioned, causing Revan's eyes to widen.

"Is she coming?" Revan asked. Jarael nodded slowly.

"Good, she can join you and Malak during your training" Revan said calmly. Garen and Malak nodded their consent before leaving to await the arrival of their new allies.

"Revan, shouldn't we go train too?" Bastila asked.

"Later, first I need to show you something" Revan said, taking Bastila's hand and leading her toward the elevator.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's the new chapter. I am pretty pleased with it but you need to tell me what you think!**


	6. The Hall of Holocrons

**The Hall of Holocrons**

"Later, first I need to show you something" Revan said, taking Bastila's hand and leading her toward the elevator.

They got off the elevator at the Command Center and Revan led Bastila to a room on the east side of the Command Center. He entered the pass-code and opened a hidden door. Once the two lovers entered the room, the door closed behind them and a light turned on in the middle of the room, revealing hundreds of holocrons all across the cylindrical room.

Bastila looked around in awe at the spherical Jedi holocrons, the pyramid shaped Sith holocrons, many cubical holocrons, and many diamond shaped holocrons.

"This is the hall of holocrons, Bastila. This is where I learned everything I know about the Force" Revan told her.

"Revan, what are these holocrons?" Bastila asked, pointing at the cubical holocrons.

"Those holocrons are holocrons from the Gray Jedi. They are the holocrons that I have used to become as powerful as I can" Revan explained.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bastila asked.

"I need you to see this one of these holocrons. It is a hologram recording of what happened when I faced the Sith Emperor" Revan said, taking one of the diamond shaped holocrons.

Revan and Bastila knelt down around the holocron and placed their hands on it. Revan then reached out to the Force and the two Jedi were sucked into the diamond holocron.

* * *

Bastila sat up and saw an extravagant throne room and quickly looked around to see Revan sitting by her, his mask off.

"Where are we, Revan?" Bastila asked.

"I think the better question would be _when _we are, don't you think? As an answer for your question, we are on Dromund Kass, specifically the Sith Emperor's Throne Room in Kass City's Imperial Citadel, the capitol of the True Sith Empire. But as to when we are, this is around 8 standard months after the end of the Mandalorian Wars" Revan explained.

"What are you saying, Revan?" Bastila asked.

"This is my memory, and there I am now" Revan said casually, pointing toward the large door that had just been blasted open.

As if on cue, dozens of Jedi, led by Revan, raced into the throne room. They ran right by Bastila and older-Revan, only stopping when the throne at the other end of the room began to turn.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" the man on the throne said. To Bastila, it sounded like there were echoes of hundreds of people saying the exact same thing.

Memory-Revan and his Jedi allies seemed to think the same thing, because they couldn't speak. Finally, Revan stepped forward.

"You are under arrest for planning an invasion of the Republic" Revan shouted, igniting his personal blue lightsaber. As Revan ignited his own weapon, the Jedi behind him did as well, but all that happened was the man on the throne laughed.

He stood up and suddenly, with speed greater than Revan could react, the Emperor sent bolts of purple lightning right at all the Jedi. Not even Revan and Malak were able to deflect the lightning, though they were the only two to survive. The Emperor walked slowly toward Revan and looked down at his masked face.

The Emperor reached one arm out toward Revan and sent pure dark side energy into him. But unlike the lightning, this was not hurting memory-Revan. This attack was intended to dominate his mind, and Bastila saw that it was working.

She ran out to try and help Revan, igniting her lightsaber and swinging it across the Emperor's neck. The blade passed right through the Emperor's neck like nothing had happened. Shocked, Bastila tried again, with the same result.

"You can't help me, Bastila" Revan said, causing Bastila to stop attempting to save memory Revan and turn to look at real Revan.

"What are you talking about?" Bastila asked, watching memory Revan writhe in pain on the ground at the Sith Emperor's attack.

"This is just my memory, Bas. Nobody can do anything to save me and Malak from the Sith Emperor's wrath on that day. Just watch" Revan told her, putting both of his arms around her, forcing her to look at memory Revan.

The Sith Emperor eventually stood up and Bastila saw that memory Revan still had his signature mask covering his face.

The Sith Emperor then sent a few bolts of lightning at the prone Revan. The lightning engulfed Revan, eventually causing Bastila to see Revan's scull at times, even through the mask.

Real Revan felt Bastila shaking, but he just waited, knowing what was coming next. Then, out of nowhere, the Sith Emperor just stopped.

"Know this, young Jedi. We both know that I can beat you. Now, your life is mine. Return to the Republic and take control of the Star Forge. When the Star Forge is under your control, then you will conquer the Republic in the name of the True Sith Empire. Should you fail, the Jedi will be the last of your worries. Now, get out of my sight" the Emperor hissed, his echoed voice once again causing Bastila to shake slightly. Once he finished talking, the Sith Emperor sat back on his throne and used the Force to throw all the Jedi, dead or alive, out of his throne room.

At that, the memory got hazy, before Bastila found herself back on the Star Forge, with Revan.

* * *

Before Bastila could try to comment at that memory, Revan's comlink went off.

"Revan, it's Garen. Your crew is furious. They don't understand why we are going to attack the Republic. Get the holocrons, and hurry" Garen shouted through the comlink. Revan put his mask back on and grabbed two holocrons before running to the Factory with Bastila right behind him.

Bastila meanwhile was shouting at Revan, trying to get answers from him.

When they got to the Factory, they saw chaos between the two crews. The crews all turned to Revan when they saw him.

Once Revan was able to get everybody to stop shouting at him, he glared at the crews.

"I am about to show you my reasons and then you will know. Follow me" Revan demanded, going to a room off to the side of the Factory.

Revan plugged in the first holocron and waited for his allies to see what had happened to scare him so.

* * *

Revan looked at the faces of all of his allies. Even the members of his round table, save Malak and Garen, were in shock at what happened to Revan and Malak. Even Bastila was shivering in Revan's arms. She could hardly keep the tears from flowing through her defenses.

"Now you know what happened. But now you need to see what Malak and I decided once we reunited with Garen and figured out the true power of the Star Forge" Revan said, putting the second holocron into position and waited.

* * *

Masked Revan had finally escaped from Rakata Prime, with Malak, and they saw a ship come out of hyperspace. Deciding to wait for their visitor on the Star Forge, Revan and Malak docked their ship in one of the many Star Forge hangars. The other ship followed and the two former Jedi stepped out to see Garen waiting for them.

"What have you done, Revan?" Garen asked.

"I have done what I had to do to save the Republic, Garen" Revan replied casually.

"You have?" Garen asked, not believing his old friend's words.

"You know I have studied Sith teachings, but I am not a Sith. I have been a gray Jedi since I entered the Jedi Order" Revan said.

"Why are you taking the Star Forge then, Revan?" Garen demanded.

"We found the True Sith, Garen. They are gearing up for another war" Malak said gravely, causing Garen's eyes to bulge.

"No, they can't be" Garen whispered.

"You know it to be true, my friend. Will you help us?" Revan asked.

"You're going to destroy the Republic, aren't you" Garen asked.

"No, not destroy, but rebuild. You know how corrupt the Republic is, so I am hoping to restore it in an Empire that can stand against the True Sith. The Sith and Republic armies, combined with the ships of the Star Forge, led by the three of us, we will defeat them just like the Mandalorians. Except this time, when we succeed, we will be finally free" Revan said.

"What happened in the Outer Rim, Revan? I have a feeling you met the True Sith leader" Garen said.

"We got our asses kicked" Revan said simply.

"It was worse than when Revan beat Mandalore" Malak added.

"If that is true, then it seems like we have no chance. You shouldn't even be alive" Garen argued.

"The Sith Emperor wasn't trying to kill us. He wanted to turn us. But he didn't know that we were already gray Jedi. So we didn't fall to his domination. Instead, we were just hurt badly, and he sent us on this journey to find the Star Forge. He just didn't realize that we are not his slaves. That we would find the Star Forge and us it to destroy him" Revan explained casually.

"Well, my friend, I believe you. Let's go kick some Sith ass" Garen said, clasping hands with Revan once again. The three friends embraced each other in a big group hug before the memory faded away.

* * *

Revan opened his eyes and looked back to see the two crews and his round table looking at him in shock, realization on their faces.

"Well, now you know" Revan said.

"Do you really want to work with the Republic Army, Revan?" Carth asked.

"Yes, without both sides fighting together, we have no chance against the True Sith, as you all saw with the blood tests. But sadly, the Jedi Council will never let the Republic join us. Everybody here knows that" Revan said.

"They are to corrupt for their own good" Malak agreed. Nobody else could say anything, not even Bastila or Mical.

"So what are we going to do?" Carth asked.

"Well, Republic, I think we just need to wait for Revan to figure it out" Canderous snapped.

"Once it is ready, we are going to take our new ship to Coruscant. There we will attempt to find a diplomatic solution, but if no solution can be found, then it is time to move the fleet and conquer the stagnant beast" Revan said.

"Are there any objections?" Garen demanded, glaring right at Carth Onasi.

"Well Revan, during our travels you have proven to me that you are a man of your word, if nothing else. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I trust you Revan. If the Republic cannot see that the real enemy is waiting beyond the outer rim, then we don't have a choice" Carth admitted reluctantly.

"When will the ship be ready to fly?" Atton asked.

"The ship actually is ready to fly. As we speak, the Star Forge is fueling the _Eviscerator_. So it is time for us to go" Revan answered.

"Why do you need all of us, Revan?" Mission asked.

"Truth be told, I am expecting the Republic to be slightly less receptive of the truth than you all. With all of us together, hopefully we can avoid bloodshed" Revan answered.

"Well, let us journey to finish this" Kreia decided. At that, the crew of 31 went to the hangar and got into the _Eviscerator_, ready to make the trip to Coruscant.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there we go, here's an update! I hate that it took me so long, but I finally got the chapter finished. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, but school sucks. But everybody knows what is coming in the next chapter. The crew goes to Coruscant to hopefully gain an alliance with the Republic. But will it work? I don't know, I haven't gotten that far yet, but next time I update we will all know. But don't forget to review, everybody. Thanks for sticking with me, those of you that have!**


	7. The Road to Coruscant

**The Road to Coruscant**

Revan led the crew onto the _Eviscerator_, knowing that the following operation was extremely delicate, and when everybody was on the ship and their belongings were in their rooms, Revan and Bastila went to the cockpit, where Atton and Carth were arguing about who was going to pilot the ship.

"What are you two arguing about?" Revan asked, glaring at the two pilots.

"Atton thinks he should be the one to pilot the ship" Carth spat.

"Carth also thinks he should be the pilot" Atton argued.

"You two do realize that piloting this ship takes two pilots, right?" Revan asked.

"No, Revan, I didn't notice that" Carth admitted.

"Neither did I" Atton said. The two pilots laughed slightly before noticing Revan's glare.

"We'll be in hyperspace before you know it, Revan" Carth said.

"Good, we'll be in our quarters, preparing" Bastila said, casting a knowing look at Revan as she said it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget to use protection, you two. I don't want to hear any babies" Atton replied casually.

"I always do" Revan joked, causing Bastila's blush to deepen significantly. Cutting off any retort by Atton, Bastila pulled Revan out of the cockpit and to their shared quarters. Bastila closed the door and turned to her smirking lover.

"Revan, what are you going to do about the Jedi Council?" Bastila asked. Revan, knowing now that she was not going to joke around, pulled her down onto the bed, sitting next to him.

"The Jedi Council is made up of nothing but hypocrites. They always say that a Jedi must defend the people of the Republic, but they just sit back and watch, waiting for the Republic to fall. The Jedi Code is flawed, just like the council. The code that everybody on this crew must follow is simple to say, but not to live. _Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force. _Learn to live by the code and see how it allows us to live as people, not robots" Revan commanded; his voice was strong, yet kind and patient.

"I don't understand, Revan. What does the code mean?" Bastila asked.

"Emotion, yet peace. That means that emotions are a part of life. But we can't allow our emotions to rule us. Our emotions are assets, not hindrances, and we need to treat them as such" Revan explained. He could see Bastila's struggle to accept what he was saying clear on her face.

"Now, now, my dear. Don't strain yourself" Revan teased, earning a glare from his true love.

"Well excuse me for trying to comprehend this code of yours. It's not my fault it's a little much to wrap my mind around!" Bastila snapped.

Smirking, Revan tried to do something different. He wrapped his arms around Bastila from behind and planted a few light kisses on her neck, causing his bond mate to shiver. He moved up to her jaw and eventually moved to her lips, his tongue silently asking for permission to enter. Bastila subconsciously obliged.

After a few minutes, Revan and Bastila backed away for air.

"How was that?" Revan asked.

"That was really nice, Revan, but didn't it just postpone your explanation?" Bastila asked.

Revan laughed and put his girlfriend in front of him as he sat down to meditate, Bastila sitting down in front of him, facing him, but out of arms reach.

"Just in that one display we showed emotion, but it made us happy. I felt peaceful. Passion, yet serenity. There was pure passion in that embrace, for both of us, and once again, it didn't feel wrong. It felt right" Revan explained.

"You're right, Revan. But where did you find that code?" Bastila asked.

"This code was actually the original code of the Jedi before it was redefined many years ago. The reason why the Jedi Code was changed is because the old code became the code of the Gray Jedi. One of the extremist Jedi Masters, much like Vrook Lamar, decided to change the code to the Jedi Code of today. He then called for the Jedi to hunt down and kill all the Gray Jedi because he called them evil men and evil women who had turned to the Dark side. The Jedi nearly succeeded, but a select few members of the Gray Jedi survived to pass on our legend. That is where we are now. Despite what the all knowing Jedi Council has told us, my Sith Empire is not following the Dark side. We are all gray Jedi and follow the same ideals. The true Dark side practitioners, the True Sith are out behind the Outer Rim, waiting to strike the Republic and get revenge" Revan told her.

"But if you don't follow the dark side or the light side, what side do you follow?" Bastila asked.

"I have taken the best of both sides and that is what I follow. It is what I have taught every member of my Round Table, and it is what I will teach our crew, just like Kreia taught to me and her master taught her. I am allied with the living Force" Revan told her.

"Then how can you get the full power of the Star Forge? It is an artifact of the Dark side" Bastila argued.

"That is what the Jedi tell you. The Star Forge is fueled by the living Force. Now, the Dark side can fuel the Star Forge, but the light side can too. The issue is that neither single side can get the full power of the Star Forge. When somebody who is only allied with one side tries to control the Star Forge, their midichlorians are eaten up by the Star Forge, until they lose their connection to the Force. All of the Gray Jedi are immune to that happening" Revan explained.

"Why is that?" Bastila asked, curious as to how Revan knew so much.

"When a Gray Jedi tries to control the Star Forge, the station recognizes the gray Jedi as an ally. When a dark side or light side practitioner tries to take control of the Star Forge, the Star Forge sees a threat and tries to remove the threat. Because of that, only a Gray Jedi, somebody who is allied with both sides of the Force can truly control the Star Forge" Revan told her.

"So after my training is complete, I could control the Star Forge?" Bastila asked.

"Only if you kill me. The Star Forge can only have one master and right now it is me. When I die, whoever kills me will become the Master of the Star Forge" Revan said.

"You seem so sure somebody will kill you" Bastila said sadly.

"That is the way of things. I trust everybody on this ship with my life, but I am not good enough to guarantee survival against the True Sith. I hate to say it, but I do think that I will die in battle with the True Sith" Revan told her before pausing for a second, looking at his girlfriend who had her head down.

"I hate it when you say things like that, Revan. How do you think I would feel if you died?" Bastila asked, tears forming in her gray eyes. Revan reached over to wrap his arms around her, but she batted his hands away forcefully.

"Bastila, it is in my future that I will face the Sith Emperor again. It is my legacy and it is my destiny. When that happens, either I will destroy him or he will destroy me. There is no way around it. He is basically invincible, so it will be the toughest battle I have ever fought, but I have to try" Revan told her solidly.

"Why you, Revan?" Bastila asked, wiping her eyes.

"It's just because I have already fought him and I survived. I know some things now that I didn't know before and with the power of the Star Forge as well as our crew leading from the front, there will never be a better chance to destroy the Emperor" Revan said.

"And I have something worth fighting for" Revan sent through their bond. When Bastila heard that, she threw herself into Revan and cried for everything. Revan just held her, almost afraid of breaking her, and tried to send some happy feelings through their bond, though when Bastila tried to pull away, he didn't let her go.

"I'm sorry, Bastila, this just feels so good" Revan whispered, causing her to shiver.

"But Revan, we are going to Coruscant right now. And there are people right next door to us. We can't do anything" Bastila said, trying to resist Revan's kisses going across her jaw and her neck.

"The walls are soundproof, Bastila" Revan said huskily, looking at Bastila with a mix between hunger and need.

"Revan, somebody might walk in on us" Bastila pleaded, letting out a groan of pleasure as Revan found a very sensitive spot on her collar bone.

"The door's locked, princess" Revan told her, continuing to plant kisses across Bastila's neck.

"Revan, please, let's wait" Bastila whispered. Revan sighed and let Bastila go, standing up and walking over to the beeping communicator by the door.

"Commander in chief. What is it?" Revan asked, accepting the call.

"We are coming out of hyperspace in t-minus 35 seconds, Revan" Carth told him.

"On my way to the bridge now. Revan out" Revan said. He opened the door and walked out, not giving Bastila another look.

To anybody who didn't know what happened, they would just think that Revan was nervous before the coming operation, but Bastila wasn't nearly that foolish.

"How can I keep turning him away? And why does he keep coming back?" Bastila asked herself, burying her head in her hands.

She sat in her quarters, no, their quarters, pondering what might happen. How long would she push Revan away? And how long would Revan keep coming back?

"Why would he? He looks like a sculpture. He could have any girl he could ever want. If you don't stop resisting him soon, you will lose him" the voice in Bastila's head told her.

"No, Revan loves me" Bastila told herself. She thought she said that in her head, but she figured out she was wrong when she heard somebody respond.

"That is true, but as an old man, I know that he can only wait so long. Men have limits, no matter how much they love somebody. It would be best for you not to test his limits too far. The harder you push a spring, the more force comes back to hit you in the face" Jolee said. When Bastila looked up and she saw the old man standing in the doorway, she cursed herself for not locking the door.

"Personal experience" Jolee said, giving Bastila a condescending look before leaving Bastila to her thoughts. Unfortunately for Bastila, when Jolee left, Mission came into the room, bounding happily.

"Bas, come on, why aren't you in the main hold? Revan already told us that everybody is coming onto Coruscant with him, so let's go" Mission said, pulling at Bastila's hand.

"Alright, Mission, let's go" Bastila said, sniffling a little bit. Bastila winced when Mission stopped and looked up into Bastila's eyes.

"Alright, Bastila, what's going on?" Mission demanded.

"It's nothing, Mission" Bastila lied. Unfortunately for Bastila, Mission had always been excellent at seeing through lies.

"That is such a lie, Bastila. What's a matter? You and Revan have a fight or something?" Mission asked, refusing to let go of the issue.

"Please, Mission, I don't want to talk about this right now. Not with so much riding on today" Bastila begged. Mission just rolled her eyes at the Jedi.

"Alright, but right after this is over, you will tell me what's wrong. We can do it here or we can do it in my quarters. It's your choice. You're not getting out of this" Mission told her, going to the main hold of the _Eviscerator_. Bastila followed a few steps later, seeing Revan ready to address the crew just like always.

"Alright, now that we're all here, it is time to hopefully end this war. I want to avoid violence at all costs, so nobody fires unless upon my orders or in self defense. But just because I want to avoid any unnecessary violence doesn't mean we go in unprepared. Armor on and weapons loaded, men. Let's go out there today and end this war" Revan called out, reaching up to put his mask on. Once the signature mask was in position on his face, Revan pulled his hood up and led the crew of the _Eviscerator_ onto the planet's surface.

It was now or never for a diplomatic solution. If a diplomatic solution couldn't be found now, Revan would be forced to call in the troops, and he knew how it would end.

No matter what, the Republic would fall. The diplomatic way just saved more resources for the imminent war with the True Sith.

That was the war Revan wasn't sure he could win.

Revan was brought out of his musings when he got into a speeder along with the rest of his crew that transported them to the Senate Chamber.

When the crew got there, the Republic Army tried to confiscate their weapons, but Revan used the Force to avoid it.

He led the crew into the chamber, where there was a pod waiting for them. Revan motioned for Garen and Malak to follow him into the pod.

"You all wait here, be on the lookout for treachery" Revan told everybody else. Bastila soon found that she was feeling left out, just like her time back at the temple when Revan didn't let her go out into the plains with him.

* * *

A young, pre-teen Bastila was running after three older boys.

"Revan, wait" Bastila called out. When she did, the boys turned to look at her. The boys on the outside looked to be five if not ten years older than the boy in the middle.

"Yes, Bastila, what is it?" the boy in the middle asked, smiling slightly at the gray eyed apprentice.

"Can I come with you?" the young girl asked, her eyes showing the innocence that defined her.

"Bastila, you know you aren't allowed to leave the enclave until your apprenticeship is over" Revan told her, causing her to hang her head.

"Please, Revan?" Bastila begged, but this time Revan wasn't going to be swayed. Even Revan's companions looked like they wanted to let Bastila come, but Revan just wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry, Bas. We can spend some time together later, I promise. Okay?" Revan asked, flashing Bastila a smile. She nodded and turned away from the boys, walking off to her quarters, alone again.

* * *

Bastila looked back at that. She was 12, while Revan was 15. Malak and Garen were both 21, with Garen's birthday coming up a few weeks after. And now, over 7 years later, nothing had changed.

But Bastila broke out of her musings when she saw that a pod was going up to meet Revan, Malak, and Garen. Inside that pod was the Supreme Chancellor, along with Master Kavar, Master Vandar, and Master Zhar.

Bastila looked over at the rest of the crew that was stuck just looking out at the meeting and she let out a sigh.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was truthfully an uneventful chapter. I just couldn't put the peace talks in this chapter or it would just be too long. I'm sorry about that, but hopefully I will be able to update really soon. I make no promises, though. School takes up a lot of my time. Annoyed sigh. Oh well.**

**On another note, does anybody know about any beta readers who would be willing to double check this story's future chapters? If any are known, please tell me!**

**Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you guys would like to read. More Bastila/Revan moments? More flashbacks? More action? More interaction with the other characters? You tell me in a review. Thank you all for reading!**


	8. Coruscant

**Coruscant**

Revan looked over through his mask at the Supreme Chancellor, noting how the so called leader of the Republic was cowering behind three Jedi Masters. Almost before Revan could react, Master Vrook and Master Atris were approaching in another senate pod.

"Shall we get started then?" Revan asked casually.

"Why are you here, Revan?" Vandar asked.

"Surely the Council must have sensed what I found in the Unknown Regions?" Revan asked.

"No, we sensed the power behind the Mandalorian Wars, but we don't know what it is" Vrook sneered.

"Like true Jedi, we waited patiently for the threat to reveal itself to us, instead of betraying us" Atris continued, glaring right at Garen.

"Atris, please, put your personal feelings aside and think about what is in the best interest for the Republic" Garen told her, though the Jedi paid him no mind.

"Can we get back to business then?" Zhar asked. Revan nodded and glared at Garen who smiled sheepishly. Revan then turned back toward the Jedi.

"Master Kavar, it's them. They survived. They are being led by somebody who is unbeatable. I would know" Revan said sadly, almost as if it pained him to say it.

"Them? Who is them?" Vrook demanded.

"Yes, Revan, who is out there, unless there is nobody and you are just trying to betray us again!" Atris shouted, once again glaring at Garen who ignored her.

"Master Kavar, what is he talking about?" the chancellor asked. Kavar looked like a fish out of water that was trapped in a stasis field. His eyes were huge with fear and he was almost forgetting to breathe. If the situation wasn't so dire, then it would have been extremely comedic for Revan to see.

"Are you sure, Revan?" Kavar stuttered.

"He used the _walang talo_ form" Revan said flatly. It looked like Kavar was going to fall over.

"Who are you two talking about?" the Chancellor asked, though he was once again ignored.

"What do you need us to do, Revan?" Kavar asked, ignoring the angry stares of Vrook and the Chancellor. Atris was still glaring at Garen.

"We need to combine our forces to take them out, Kavar. They are far too powerful for either side alone" Revan said.

"Why should we trust you? You turned to the Dark Side" Vrook demanded.

"And you led over a third of the Jedi into the Mandalorian Wars and into their own demise" Atris sneered.

"My Force signature is darker, yes. But that still doesn't change the fact that I am a gray Jedi, and I always have been" Revan said calmly, arms on his shoulders from Garen and Malak helping to keep him calm.

"As one of your oldest teachers, Revan, I can agree with what you are saying. You are a gray Jedi, Revan, and you have always been as such" Vandar agreed.

"I tried to keep you away from that, my friend, but I couldn't fight your true self" Zhar said.

"I demand to know who you are all talking about right now!" the Chancellor demanded into the silence.

"I will tell you while we are writing up an alliance treaty" Revan told them. He paused for a second, looking out over all of the empty senate pods, sensing something.

"Bas, I sense danger. I don't know who or what; just make sure everyone is ready" Revan said through their bond. Revan then raised his head to the leader of the Republic.

"Contact me when a treaty has been composed. Until then, goodbye" Revan said, turning away from the Jedi. A few seconds later, Revan felt a tremor in the Force and saw all five of the Jedi with lightsabers ignited.

"I hope you have realized that we can't let you leave, Revan" Vandar told him.

"You are too dangerous to be left alive" Atris continued.

"You have already corrupted too many Jedi. We can't allow that to continue" Zhar agreed.

"This war will come to an end with your death" Kavar told him.

"I will destroy you. I promise that" Revan told him.

"In your dreams, Sith fool" Vrook hissed. Just like that, Vrook and Kavar attacked Revan while Malak dueled with Vandar and Garen fought against Zhar and Atris.

In the back of his mind, Revan sensed trouble coming fast and he knew that he would have to escape or his entire crew would die. Revan then pushed the Jedi away from him, Garen, and Malak, leaving a force bubble between them.

Garen and Malak jumped down toward their crew and began to usher them out of the arena.

"Lang ang gastos Republic nito sa isang pagkakataon ng hindi nakuha. Maging ito ay sa aking empire o sa pamamagitan ng kanyang imperyo, mo ang lahat ng mayroon lamang gastos sa Republic kanilang mga pagkakataon sa kaligtasan. Umaasa ako na ikaw ay masaya, dahil ngayon, ako pagdating para sa iyo" Revan snapped, retracting his silver blade and doing a back flip over the edge of the chancellor's podium and down to the ground where the rest of his 32 person crew were waiting for him.

"Let's get out of here!" Revan shouted to Garen, who was nearest to the door. the crew of 32 sprinted back to the _Eviscerator_, getting their before the Republic army could catch up to them, but when they took off, there were a few dozen single man ships waiting for them. Canderous, Garen, Malak, and Aja quickly entered the main guns of the _Eviscerator_. When all of the ships were defeated, Carth and Atton were able to get the _Eviscerator_ into hyperspace, back home to the Star Forge.

Once the ship had made the jump, Revan let out a sigh and stalked off to his quarters.

Bastila made to follow him, but she felt a small force holding her back. At first she thought it was Revan, but when she looked back and saw Mission. She gulped as she remembered her promise to the young Twi'lek.

"So, where's it going to be?" Mission asked, her hands on her hips. Bastila sighed and motioned for Mission to lead the way to the blue-skinned Twi'lek's room. When they got there, Bastila locked the door behind her and sat down on the bed, willing her emotions not to overcome her.

"Alright Bastila, out with it; what's bothering you?" Mission asked.

"It's Revan, I fear that I'm losing him" Bastila whispered to the Twi'lek. Mission sat down next to Bastila, looking at the young former Jedi.

"You're crazy. I know Revan. He's like the big brother who actually cares about me. Revan loves everybody on this ship and he loves you even more than anybody else" Mission told her.

"But how do I know I haven't pushed him too far?" Bastila asked.

"Bastila, listen to me. Revan is as tough as they come and he loves you more than anything, so no matter what you did, I'm sure your relationship will be fine" Mission told her.

"But what if it isn't fine?" Bastila asked, placing her head in her hands.

"Then treat Revan to some smoking hot sex and everything will be just fine" Mission told her. But Bastila, being a Jedi most of her life was appalled at the thought of a teenager saying something like that.

"Mission Vao, you have been listening to too many _Ebon Hawk_ rumors" Bastila exclaimed.

"First off, they are _Eviscerator_ rumors now, not _Ebon Hawk_ rumors anymore. And secondly, I hope you realize that it's me who starts all of those rumors" Mission told her. Bastila couldn't help but grin at the romantic Twi'lek despite her fear of losing the man she loves.

"Now, Bastila, you need to go and talk to Revan right now" Mission told her.

"Where is he?" Bastila asked.

"Bastila, you're the one with a bond with him, not me! You should know!" Mission exclaimed, rolling her eyes before slapping her palm on her forehead.

Bastila just smiled sheepishly and stood up off the bed, thanking Mission before leaving, thanking Mission quickly before rushing away, trying to find Revan. Bastila's first instinct turned out to be correct as she found Revan in the weight room, working out with Garen and Malak.

It wasn't Revan who noticed Bastila, as he was working on the bench press at the time, but it was Garen who was spotting Revan at the time.

"Rev, there's someone here to see you" Garen said quietly, almost not wanting to disturb Revan's concentration. Revan slammed the weights back onto the rack and he sat up, locking eyes with Bastila as his eyes widened slightly.

"Revan, can we talk, please?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah, sure" Revan said slowly, standing up and walking over to his bond mate, giving Garen and Malak one last look before he followed Bastila back to their shared quarters.

When they got back to their quarters, Bastila pushed Revan into a sitting position before plopping herself down onto his lap.

"Revan, I'm sorry" Bastila whispered, her head nestled tightly in Revan's shoulder.

"What are you sorry for, princess?" Revan asked.

"I know how you want to do everything with me, but I just can't bring myself to do everything yet. I just don't want to lose you, Revan, but I'm afraid that I will if I keep denying you" Bastila admitted softly.

"What gave you that idea?" Revan asked, recovering from momentary loss of speech due to mild shock.

"Just Jolee" Bastila admitted, causing Revan to roll his eyes.

"Bastila Shan, what did I tell you about listening to that old man?" Revan asked, a small smile on his face. Bastila, however, was not smiling.

"I know; I just got scared of losing you, Revan. I'm sorry" Bastila whispered, feeling comfort in the warmth of Revan's body.

"You don't need to be afraid of losing me, Bastila. I promise you, nothing but death will be able to keep me away from you. Of that, I swear" Revan told her softly.

"But you always seem so sure that you are going to die fighting the Emperor, so your death could come very soon" Bastila reminded him.

"The final battle with Vitiate is coming soon, but believe me when I tell you that the fate of the universe will come down to the fight between Vitiate and I. Nobody else can kill us, so that battle will happen, and you will have me until then" Revan promised her.

"But when is the final battle, Revan? How long do I have until I might lose you?" Bastila demanded, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not sure, but the time is growing nearer with every passing moment. That is why we need to all get stronger so we might survive the final battle. We all have our destinies. Mine is to fight Vitiate" Revan told her.

"Do you think we can win, Revan?" Bastila asked, wiping her eyes. Revan squeezed her softly and she smiled before sighing, silently urging Revan to tell her.

"If the final battle was today, we would all die brutally. But eventually, we could win" Revan said cryptically.

"Well Revan, that isn't very comforting" Bastila told him. Revan just smiled sheepishly.

"I know, bas, but that's why I want all of us to work really hard and get stronger so we will have a chance to save the galaxy" Revan explained to her.

"How long do we have until the True Sith come? Not Vitiate, but their first troops" Bastila asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that Vitiate will not fight with his troops. He just doesn't feel like he needs to, and he is right" Revan admitted.

"That doesn't answer my question, Revan" Bastila told him, the ghost of a smile appearing on her tear covered face.

"It could be today or it could be in a dozen years. There is no way to know what Vitiate is planning. Truthfully, the invasion could very likely have already started. He could be subtly moving his troops in and picking away our defenses even while we are getting ready to take the fight to him" Revan explained slowly, as if he was thinking about something else.

"I thought you said he was waiting for the Republic to fall before he launched his invasion force" Bastila asked.

"I did say that, didn't I. Vitiate is still afraid of the Republic destroying the True Sith again, so he wants to wait until my Sith Empire destroys his so-called greatest enemy, even though he would destroy the Republic right now" Revan answered.

"So if he has such a powerful military force, why did the True Sith lose the Great Hyperspace War?" Bastila asked. Revan smiled slightly before answering.

"That is the real question, now isn't it" Revan said casually, moving his arm from Bastila's shoulders to her waist.

"The real trick to the Republic winning is this. The True Sith were destroying the Republic in the war until their then leader died of old age. The True Sith don't have a second in command, so there were countless fights over who would be in command. When the leader of the True Sith dies the being who kills him becomes the leader of the True Sith. That is how Vitiate became the Emperor. He killed the then leader of the True Sith, Lord Dramath, when he was ten years old, and he became the leader of the True Sith. Nobody has ever been able to beat him and now he has had almost 1200 years to increase his power, and now he is almost unbeatable. He won't die of old age, so the fight for power won't happen again" Revan explained.

"I think I understand, Revan. So you're saying that because Vitiate wont die, there won't be the back door of their leader dying to bail us out?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah, and if I do kill Vitiate, I will be the leader of the True Sith" Revan explained.

"So why can't we just send a group to kill the Emperor?" Bastila asked, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Because if that happens then nobody will know who the leader is and the fight for the leadership of the True Sith will happen again" Revan told her.

"So why is Vitiate so old and not dying from old age?" Bastila asked, causing Revan to shudder.

"Nathema" Revan whispered.

"What is Nathema?" Bastila asked.

"Nathema is Vitiate's home world, or at least it was" Revan explained.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked.

"I think I had rather show everybody all at once. When we get back to the Star Forge, we will start the preparations for conquering the core worlds, then we will all go to visit Nathema and everybody will see what I found when I went to Nathema during my reign as the Dark Lord. You'll all see why Vitiate is so evil" Revan whispered. Revan got up and he picked Bastila up and put her down lightly on the ground before going to the beeping intercom. His arm remained around his girlfriend's waist.

"Commander in chief" Revan said into the intercom.

"We are approaching the Star Forge, prepare for landing" Carth called over the com.

"Time to go to work" Revan joked, donning his mask and walking with Bastila to the exit ramp on the _Eviscerator_, ready to go on the Star Forge and finally make the plans to launch the first ever successful invasion of the Republic Capital.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, glad I am able to update once again! School has been rough and all. I won't bore you with such a long note this time. Just please review and tell me what you want to see in the future chapters. Thanks!**


	9. Revan's Mind

**Revan's Mind**

Revan and Bastila walked quickly to the Command Center of the Star Forge and Revan pulled up a map of the galaxy that was under control of the Republic before his army began its invasion.

The Sith Worlds were colored red and the remaining Republic Systems were colored in blue. As Revan and Bastila were looking over the map, Garen, Malak, Brianna, and Jarael walked into the Command Center as well. Unlike Revan and Bastila, the four were talking loudly, at least until Revan glared at them.

"We need to send the Army throughout the Galaxy. It is time to finish this" Revan told them.

"Where will we all be going, Revan?" Garen asked.

"Patience, my old friend. We will not be going to enter the war with our troops just yet. We have one more stop to make before we join the troops" Revan said.

"What? Why must you keep us from battle?" Brianna exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to keep anybody out of the fight for too long. We just have to make a trip to the Unknown Regions first" Revan assured her.

"Where are we going, Revan?" Malak asked, rubbing his jaw. He was getting sick of being forced to wear the fake jaw.

"What? I thought you said that you never want to go back there!" Garen exclaimed.

"I remember" Revan whispered.

* * *

Back on the Star Forge, a few years prior to the Capture of Revan, a lone ship was landing in one of the many Star Forge hangars. Garen and Malak were standing in attention as the ship landed along with the rest of the Dark Jedi. The hatch of the ship opened and out came Revan, looking worse for wear, staggering off his ship.

Noticing something was wrong, Garen and Malak ordered the troops back to their posts before rushing toward their younger friend.

"Revan, what happened?" Garen asked, causing Revan to shake his head.

"Not here, too many witnesses" Revan hissed, his voice rough and hoarse, as though it hadn't been used in years.

Garen and Malak exchanged a glance with each other before walking with Revan down to the Factory, as it was the most secure place in the Galaxy. Only the Master of the Star Forge himself could allow somebody entry to the Factory. If anybody who did not have the permission of the Master of the Star Forge attempted to enter the Factory, the Star Forge's defenses would destroy the intruder.

The three friends entered the Factory and once the elevator doors slammed shut, Revan slumped onto the ground on his hands and knees, facing away from his friends.

Malak started to move forward to help Revan back to his feet, but Garen stopped the taller man. After a few seconds, Revan's mask cluttered to the ground at Garen's feet. Revan then turned around sitting on the ground, but looking up at Garen and Malak. The sight the older men saw was horrendous. Their fearless and picture perfect leader was looking anything but. His skin was pale, his hair was sticking all over his face, there were dark bags under his eyes, and the most shocking thing of all was that Revan looked tired.

He looked tired, both physically and mentally as well. During the Mandalorian Wars, Revan was known as the man who never rested, and it was proven many times over, most notably at the Battle of Malachor V. At that battle, Revan had been awake for 15 days, led the Republic to 3 key victories before going to Malachor V, and during the battle at Malachor V Revan single handedly fought his way through Mandalore's flagship, killing every single Mandalorian on that ship. After all of that, Revan was not tired at all. In fact, it looked like he could easily do it again. But now, after just a three day and two night scouting mission to the Unknown Regions, Revan looked almost fragile.

"Revan, what happened to you?" Garen gasped, taking a physical step back at the sight of Revan.

"My mission to Nathema was a success. I found exactly what I was looking for" Revan told them, his voice still sounding hoarse.

"What did you find, Revan?" Malak asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want either of you going to try and find the planet either. Nobody should ever have to go through what I went through when I was there" Revan told them, his eyes closed in remembrance.

"What did you find, Revan?" Garen asked. Revan opened his eyes and couldn't manage to give his friends a small smile.

"Some things my friends, are better left unsaid" Revan said cryptically, and that was all that was said about Nathema from that point on.

* * *

"I remember what I said, but this is something that everybody needs to see" Revan explained.

"When do we leave?" Malak asked.

"Admiral Karath, come to the Command Center now" Revan ordered through his comlink. The group waited for a few minutes until Karath came into the Command Center quickly.

"Admiral, it is time to accelerate the invasion. We move for Corellia first, but that is going to be your job. I have a mission that I need to go on and my crew has to come with me. We will be back as soon as we can. If you complete the conquest of Corellia, then move to Alderaan. We will be back before then" Revan told the Admiral.

"Yes, sir. When do you leave?" Karath asked.

"We are going to leave once we send the troops to the Corellian Sector. Ready your ships. I want all of us out of the Star Forge by 2100" Revan ordered.

"Yes, sir" Karath said, saluting Revan before rushing away.

"Now, we all need to get ready. I want everybody at the _Eviscerator_ by 2100 as well. Get to work" Revan ordered, leaving to his quarters with Bastila following closely behind him. When they got back to the room, Revan sat down on the bed with Bastila.

"Revan, I sense danger" Bastila said simply.

"Don't worry; it is normal to sense danger. I'm sure we'll be fine when we go to Nathema. The Emperor is scared of losing his followers should he show them what he did to his home world, so he won't be there. He doesn't seem to realize that it would actually scare them into following him even more" Revan explained. Bastila closed her eyes and sighed.

"Revan, can we take a nap? I'm really tired and I really don't want to think about the war right now" Bastila begged. Revan smiled slightly and got into bed, pulling Bastila onto his chest lightly.

"Your bedside manners are impressive, my lord" Bastila teased. Not to be outdone, Revan had to retort.

"So, you have had a lot of experience being in bed with a hot guy then?" Revan asked, his voice casual.

"Oh, shut it you" Bastila whispered, closing her eyes as she put her head down on Revan's shoulder. Within seconds, her breathing slowed down and Revan ran his hands through her hair, causing Bastila to subconsciously smile.

Although he tried to deny it, Revan realized that he had fallen head over heel for Bastila. He tried to deny it, as he had never felt this way about any girl before, but there was no denying that Revan himself had fallen in love.

The Sith Lord's last thought before he let his body rest into sleep next to his girlfriend was that Garen was right. Love really is the greatest feeling any man could ever hope to have.

* * *

A young Jedi Youngling was about to go into the Crystal Caves on Dantooine when the boy behind her grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you ready, bas? These Caves are not to be taken lightly" the boy warned. The girl, only a few years younger than the boy turned to narrow her eyes at him.

"I'm fine, Revan. Let's go" Bastila told him. The boy chuckled and beckoned for Bastila to lead, which she did without a problem.

The boy, Revan, followed silently, not bothering to help when the girl was forced to fend off the attack from the Kath Hounds. Only the Albino Kath Hound had venom that could kill, and Revan knew exactly where his healing ability stood and what he could do.

He didn't have to worry until the Albino came along because Bastila was tearing her way through the Kath Hounds even as Revan just stood there watching. When they got to the crystals at the back of Crystal Cave, Revan looked at the center crystal formation and he felt its pull to him.

Frowning in confusion, Revan went up and he knelt down in front of the crystal.

Out of instinct, Bastila wanted to follow Revan up to the crystal formation, but something in the back of her mind warned her to stay back, so back she stayed.

When Revan stood up a few minutes later, he plunged his lightsaber into the formation. The crystal shook and a single gray crystal fell out of the crystal formation.

Revan used the Force to pick up the crystal and he gently placed it in his hand. Bastila, intrigued by what she saw, went up to look at what Revan was doing.

"Revan, what happened?" Bastila asked.

"This crystal pulled to me, so I answered its pull. That is what a Jedi does in these caves when you find your first crystal. Wait until you find the crystal that calls to you, and then you listen to what the Force tells you to do" Revan explained.

"Why do we only get one crystal?" Bastila asked.

"The crystal that you get from the crystal formation is the one that you are most likely to follow. The Force is influencing the crystal to give you the best crystal that it thinks will be most like you" Revan explained.

"Is that why there are a lot of blue and green force users?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, blue crystals are the symbol of the strong. Green crystals are the symbol of the patient. Yellow crystals are the symbol of the protector. Purple crystals are the symbol of the battle. Red crystals are the symbol of the passionate" Revan explained.

"But Revan, red crystals are the symbol of the Sith!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Not always, Bastila. You remember Master Kavar; he uses a red lightsaber" Revan told her.

"What does your gray crystal mean then?" Bastila asked, looking down at the single gray crystal in the 15 year old's hand.

"Honestly, I don't know, Bas" Revan admitted.

"Well, we came here to find my crystal, right?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah, so sit down and wait for that crystal to call to you. I will stand guard" Revan told her. Bastila did what she was told and she sat down to meditate. It took her a lot longer than it took Revan, but after about two hours of meditation, Bastila finally felt the pull and she instinctively moved toward the crystal. Bastila's crystal was right near the waterfall, unlike Revan's which was in the center of the cave. But, just like Revan, she sunk her training lightsaber into the crystal formation.

It was there that she received her first Padawan crystal; the yellow focusing crystal of a sentinel. Revan watched calmly as Bastila picked up her new crystal and admired it in the dim light of the Crystal Caves. When Bastila was done, Revan beckoned for her to lead the way back to the Enclave.

When they got back to the Enclave, they went to the workbench and proceeded to build their blades, Bastila building her first lightsaber and Revan rebuilding a new weapon. When the two young Jedi were finished with their weapons and everything was put away, Revan and Bastila walked out together.

Fully expecting everybody to be asleep and the Jedi Enclave to be deserted, the sound of somebody clearing their throat behind the two young Jedi made them both ignite their lightsabers instantly. When they turned to see Master Vandar standing behind them, they retracted their lightsabers.

"Revan, Bastila, the Council needs to speak with both of you immediately" Vandar told them. Bastila looked at Revan uncertainly, knowing full well that the Council meeting after dark on Dantooine was extremely unusual. The Council convening with a Padawan and a Youngling was even more unusual, no matter what time of the day. Out of instinct, Revan knew something was wrong, so he took Bastila and they quickly followed Vandar into the Council chambers where the other four Jedi Masters were waiting.

"Padawan Revan, Apprentice Bastila, thank you both for coming so quickly, there is something that we have to tell you both" Master Zhar said.

"What's wrong, Master?" Revan asked.

"You should be able to tell us, Padawan" Vrook hissed. Revan had just learned to realize that Vrook was not nice to anybody, so he just ignored the harsh tone that the balding Jedi Master.

"I apologize, Master, but I am not sure what you mean" Revan told him.

"Revan, you are being reassigned to Coruscant, to Master Kavar. He is the only person who the high council feels can work with you successfully" Dorak told him.

"We also have to call an attention to what happened today. When you two were in the Crystal Caves, somehow a Force Bond was formed between you two. We have done some meditating as a Council and Master Dorak has looked it up in the Archives; this bond cannot be severed" Master Vandar continued.

"So as a result of that, to keep you two from feeling temptations to break the Jedi Code, we are going to send Revan to Coruscant" Vrook sneered.

"Don't let Master Vrook's tone fool you. We did not come to this decision lightly, and we were heavily considering keeping Revan here on Dantooine, but with the bond we have no choice but to send Revan to Coruscant" Zhar said simply.

"Of course, Masters. When do I leave?" Revan asked.

"There is a public shuttle from here to Coruscant that leaves tomorrow morning. You will travel under cover and go to Coruscant where you will finish your training as Master Kavar's Padawan Learner" Vandar said to Revan.

"Thank you, Masters. I will be ready" Revan said.

"And Apprentice Bastila, we will deal with your training soon. The Council is unanimous; we will find somebody to train you by the end of the week" Zhar said. Revan and Bastila bowed to the Council before walking out together for the final time before Revan moved to Coruscant.

* * *

Revan awoke after the dream, his mind in a clutter, having not seen memories of him and Bastila that young in many years. It had been since the Mandalorian Wars since Revan had seen those memories. The former Commander in Chief of the Republic Army didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

The memories with Bastila were bringing Revan back to a place where he hadn't been in many years. Revan was happy, truly happy.

Despite that, Revan knew that it wasn't good to dwell on the past, especially not with the battle with Vitiate looming closer and Revan knowing that survival was probably not in his future this time. It wouldn't be fair to Bastila to think that he would survive, because it wasn't likely.

He was determined to make the most of it though. Revan smiled ruefully and absentmindedly ran his hands through his girlfriend's hair, seeking the comfort that Bastila offered.

Bastila curled into him and Revan smiled at the movement, noticing what Bastila was doing. After knowing Bastila for most of their lives, Revan knew that she would only do something like that in her sleep, for her subconscious mind listened to her true self, not the Jedi that was ingrained into her daily routine. In fact, she was reaching for Revan's lightsaber. Revan smirked as he looked back at their journey, when he made the comment about Bastila touching his lightsaber.

* * *

The entire crew of the Ebon Hawk was sitting down for their first meal together after leaving Dantooine. They were sitting around a table in the cargo hold, everybody already done with their meals and just talking casually.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why wont you let us see your lightsaber?" Carth asked.

"Yeah, I want to see it!" Mission whined.

"A Jedi's lightsaber is their most prized possession and it should not be thrown around like any normal item on board this ship" Bastila said, her tone short and clipped as it often was, especially early in the hunt for the Star Forge.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be complaining if it was the princess who wanted to see his lightsaber" Canderous said dryly, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is" Carth agreed, glaring at Revan who was sitting back in his chair, his feet on the table and his chair on just the rear legs, a smirk covering most of his handsome face.

"Yeah, I bet if Bastila asked to see your lightsaber, you would show her in a heartbeat" Mission agreed.

"Yeah, I probably would. Bastila, would you like to go back to my quarters and inspect my lightsaber?" Revan asked innocently.

"I don't see why we couldn't just do it here" Bastila told him, reaching out for Revan's weapon. Everybody had to hold back fits of laughter at that comment.

"Please, no, I eat here!" Canderous begged.

"What? All she would be doing is tinkering with my lightsaber a little bit" Revan said, his smirk covering his entire face.

"Come on, none of us want to see that" Carth shouted, shielding his eyes.

"Even though it would be a lot better than you two fighting all the time like you've been doing since Bastila was rescued from Brejik" Mission said.

"This again? I was not rescued!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Yes you were; were it not for the distraction that I provided, you would not have had the means to escape" Revan said calmly.

"Were it not for me getting involved, you would have been left dead" Bastila snapped.

"I highly doubt that actually. This guy survived the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions as a smuggler. Not even the Republic could catch him, and he worked alone most of the time. He has gotten out of many spots way tighter than that would have been" Canderous explained, the warrior wanting a fight.

"That may be true, but we're currently discussing the lightsaber issue, not when I rescued Bastila" Revan said, causing Bastila to roll her eyes.

"Well, if you need your lightsaber fixed, I can fix it quickly" Bastila told him, causing Carth to gag, Canderous to groan, and Mission to giggle.

"What is it?" Bastila demanded, glaring at the crew.

"You really don't know what they are talking about?" Juhani asked.

"They are talking about me fixing a lightsaber" Bastila said.

"And why would you be the only person allowed to handle the lightsaber?" Carth asked.

"Not even another Jedi like Juhani" Mission continued. Bastila narrowed her eyes in confusion before she opened them wide and glared at Revan.

"You insufferable nerf-herder!" Bastila shouted, causing everybody to wince, knowing that the explosion was coming.

It took over half an hour before Bastila was calm enough to allow Revan to leave the cargo hold, and the rest of the crew smiled at the exchange, knowing that the explosion was what Revan was looking for.

* * *

Revan smiled at that memory as he looked back down at Bastila who was still sleeping soundly. Sighing, Revan shook Bastila's shoulder, hoping to wake her up peacefully it was to no avail, however. Bastila just batted Revan's hand away, frowning before curling closer to Revan again.

"Come on, Bas. It's time to go to work" Revan told her.

"A few more minutes, Revan" Bastila begged, pulling the covers over her head. Revan groaned and got out of bed himself.

"Well fine, I guess I'll just have to leave you here then" Revan told her, putting his robe and his mask on before walking out the door, purposefully slamming the door. Revan then started walking toward the _Eviscerator_ and a few minutes after, Revan felt Bastila running at him through the Force. Being forced to stifle his laughter, Revan turned and nodded once at Bastila before picking up his pace toward the ship, and to the date with destiny that Revan was sure to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 9 is done! I hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter the crew will go to Nathema, the one place where Revan didn't want to take them. It seems too simple for everything to go smoothly, no matter what Revan believes, but I assure you that the next chapter is going to be a lot of fun to write. Anyways, please read and review as always. And actually review this time! Don't just read the chapter and then hit the favorite button. Actually leave me a review, even if you think the story is crap. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you soon.**


	10. Nathema

**Nathema**

Revan was meditating in his quarters, waiting for Carth to call over the intercom of the ship that they were coming out of hyperspace. But for once, Revan found that he couldn't clear his mind enough to meditate. He couldn't stop thinking about the planet.

"Damn you, Vitiate" Revan muttered. Truthfully, part of him was waiting for the chance to send Vitiate into the netherworld of the Force. But the other part of him knew that the chances of him defeating Vitiate were less than 1%, so he knew he would probably die.

"I have to try" Revan thought, a new resolve strengthening in his mind despite feeling the Void of Nathema getting closer and calling to him.

There was a beeping over the intercom that made Revan snap out of his thoughts.

"Attention, this is Carth Onasi, we are about to come out of hyperspace over Nathema" Carth called over the intercom. As soon as he heard Carth's voice, Revan got up and quickly moved to the cockpit.

They were approaching the Planet's upper atmosphere and Revan noticed that Carth and Atton were struggling to keep the ship steady.

"This isn't good! This landing is going to be rocky!" Carth shouted. When they saw that there was a rocky, barren landscape below, there was a groan from Atton.

"I hope this armor on the ship is as good as the rumors, or else we're going to become a part of this planet" Atton shouted.

Worried, Revan sat down in a meditative pose behind the pilot's chair. He reached out to the Force to try to hold the ship level. It was easier said than done with Nathema sucking up what Force that Revan could summon.

When the _Eviscerator_ was finally landed on Nathema, Revan came out of his meditation and fell on his back in exhaust. His hair was plastered all over his face with sweat and he was breathing heavily, his chest rising to extraordinary heights to attempt to replenish the energy that he just lost in the attempt to aid the landing of the _Eviscerator_ on Nathema. Due to all of his energy being placed into healing his body, Revan didn't hear Carth and Atton talking.

"Well, that was very lucky" Atton said.

"Actually, I think I know why we didn't crash. Look" Carth said.

"Oh man, what do we do?" Atton asked. Carth went to the intercom without hesitation.

"Bastila Shan to the cockpit, please. Bastila Shan to the cockpit" Carth called over the intercom.

Seconds later, Bastila walked into the cockpit, nearly tripping over Revan.

"What happened?" Bastila demanded, glaring at Carth and Atton.

"We were about to crash before your boy toy used the Force to save all of our asses from becoming a part of the ground" Atton told her casually.

"I have to heal him" Bastila said, kneeling down next to Revan. As she started to draw on the Force Revan tackled her and planted her on her back.

"Don't use the Force" Revan ordered.

"Why?" Bastila asked.

"You'll find out when we step foot on the planet" Revan told her, getting up and going over to the Intercom.

"Attention crew, this is Revan, I need everybody to go to the center of the ship; we are almost ready to go out onto the planet. But whatever you do, do not use the Force for anything. That is an order" Revan said over the intercom. He walked out of the cockpit toward the main hold.

After a few minutes, the whole crew was in the main hold, waiting for Revan to talk.

"Now, here we are, on Nathema. I know that I said that I would never return here, but no I feel that I have to show you the truth. This is why the Emperor is so tough to beat. Whatever you do, do not use the Force; that is a direct order. When we step foot on the planet, don't say I didn't warn you" Revan said, putting his mask on and pulling his hood low over his face before leading the crew onto Nathema's surface.

The reaction was instantaneous across the crew. Some had fallen down, others were struggling to stay standing, and some were fighting to stay conscious. The Void was attacking the crew.

After a few minutes, Revan was the only person still able to stand, even though he still felt pain from the Void. In fact, he was holding Bastila up. She'd be on the ground if not for Revan's support. The members of Revan's Round Table were all on their knees, fighting to get back to their feet.

"Friends, it was the Emperor who did this to this once green planet. This is called the Void. It is the absence of the Force. Rumor has it that Vitiate engaged in a Dark Ritual that killed everything and everybody on the planet and he sucked the Force from every living thing and the planet into himself, taking all the power and the remaining years of all of the people who lived there and he took it all into his own body. By doing that, he has made himself all but invincible" Revan preached.

He sighed as he looked down at his crew. All of them were on the ground, driven off of their feet by the rehabilitating presence of the Void. It was then that Revan knew what he had to do.

"Everybody, go back to the ship. I can answer all of your questions when we get back to the Star Forge" Revan shouted. At that, Revan saw the recent months of physical training coming out as every single person on the crew were able to get to their feet and walk back onto the _Eviscerator_ under their own power.

"I know what I need to do. It's time to take Coruscant" Revan muttered, walking onto the _Eviscerator_ and closing the ramp behind him.

"Let's go home" Atton shouted before Revan felt the _Eviscerator_ take off and before he knew it, the _Eviscerator_ was in hyperspace again.

A few minutes later Revan felt the rush of the Force coming back to him and he felt that the whole crew had gone to their quarters to rest, except for Atton. Revan walked into the cockpit and saw Atton looking out at the passing stars.

"You're going to kill your eyes if you keep staring at the stars, you know" Revan joked. He had left his mask off.

"That planet was messed up" Atton retorted bluntly.

"I know. I hate that I had to force you all to see that damn planet, but I had to know how tough you guys are, and I got my answer" Revan told him.

"Why don't I think anybody is going to like your answer?" Atton asked rhetorically. Revan chuckled.

"Because you're right; nobody is going to like my answer. But this is going to be the only way" Revan told him. After Atton's past knowing of Revan, the pilot knew that Revan was almost always right, so that fact probably wouldn't change now.

"Well, that planet did a number on me. Are you going to stay here for a while?" Atton asked, getting up out of the pilot's seat gingerly, looking up at Revan with an expression nothing short of hope.

"Yeah, get some rest" Revan told him, watching Atton through the Force until the pilot got to his quarters. Revan then sat down in the pilot's chair and let himself rest a little bit, slumping down in the pilot's chair.

For the rest of the trip, Revan sat in the pilot's chair thinking about the most difficult decision he'd ever had to make in his life.

"I hope they don't hate me" Revan muttered, sighing slightly and closing his eyes, thinking about everything that he had gone through with the whole crew. He thought about the _Ebon Hawk_ and its crew. He also thought about the history with Malak, Garen, and Bastila.

Revan had helped the entire _Ebon Hawk_ crew with whatever problems they had had during the journey. He had also taught the Revanchist Round Table all they knew about the Force, but not all he knew.

Then there was his three best friends; Malak, Garen, and Bastila. They had all affected him very greatly in their own right.

Using the Force, Revan looked through the ship again and made sure that everybody was in their rooms resting. When they all were done, Revan decided to look back into his own memories, looking at his friends.

"We were all so happy back then. The Mandalorian Wars changed everything. If Vitiate hadn't tricked Mandalore the Ultimate into attacking the Republic, there is no telling where we would be. Would I actually be happy? Would there be peace? Would I be plotting the possible end of everything that I know? I don't know" Revan muttered.

"Well, if ifs and buts were candy and nuts we'd all have a merry Christmas" a voice in Revan's head said. Out of instinct Revan turned around, looking for a fight, and saw nobody standing there, so he shook his head clear of those thoughts before turning back to the controls. It was almost time to take _the Eviscerator_ out of hyperspace so Revan did just that and he piloted the ship into the Star Forge main hangar.

Revan put his mask on and walked off the ship, making sure that he didn't wake the rest of the crew while he did it.

"They deserve sleep after dealing with that damn planet" Revan muttered before walking to the command center. It was time to complete the Invasion of the Republic. Revan looked at the map of the remaining Republic worlds, realizing that there were 11 planets left to take. He would put each group of training partners to their own planet. It was time for one final strike. With that, Revan had every ship in his entire fleet rendezvous at Naboo as soon as possible. Admiral Karath hadn't taken Corellia just yet, but Revan called him to Naboo as well. Revan had everybody clear the Star Forge as well before he went back to the _Eviscerator_ once again to pilot the ship, only this time away from the Star Forge going to Naboo.

It was almost time to talk to the crew, but Revan decided that the talk could wait until at least they were all itching to finish the conquest. Revan gave himself a small smile under his mask and looked out at the passing stars.

"It's time for the end of the Republic" the masked man whispered, fully knowing that nobody was around to hear him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is really short, but if it is any consolation, I am almost done with the next chapter as well. I had to split this chapter in two, so it was shorter, barely scraping 2000 words, but I should be able to update again very soon.**

**In regards to how much longer the story is going to be, it is not going to be much longer, maybe two more chapters after this and an epilogue, but frankly I am not getting any reviews for this story except for one review each chapter from my one faithful reader general-joseph-dickson. Because of the lousy amount of feedback that I had gotten lately, I have decided to end this story sooner rather than later. I had five reviews in the first chapter and seven reviews in the second chapter. Now, I get ONE review each chapter. That is pathetic! You already read my chapters, but if you can't take an extra sixty seconds out of your lives to leave a review than this story will end very soon.**

**So if anybody wants to read more than just a couple more chapters then you all need to review! Otherwise, this story is all but over.**


	11. A Date with Destiny

**A Date with Destiny**

Revan was standing alone in front of the entire crew, his mask on and his hood low over his face. In fact, he looked much like the Jedi version of a Sith. If they didn't know what was behind the mask, there would be looks of fright across most of the crew's faces.

"Well, this could very well be the last time that I come before you. Today, we all have our dates with destiny. Today, we all are going to attempt to complete the goal that has been at the forefront of my mind since I left the Jedi Order for the Mandalorian Wars. Today, we will attempt to take the remaining Republic systems, including the Galactic Capital itself. We will all go on our separate ways to deal the one final strike that has eluded me before. In order to achieve the final victory, we all will work together but apart to do all of our parts. While you all are fighting to win your own battles, I will be fighting a battle of my own. I have withheld this information from you all long enough. There is a reason why Garen, Brianna, and Shaleena are going to Coruscant. You all have flagships that you need to get to. The group you have been training with is going to be the group that you travel with. The coordinates are already locked in the navicomputer. Your directions are all on your datapad. I am going to be on the Star Forge, fighting the Sith Emperor" Revan explained.

Nobody said a word as Revan moved his eyes across the whole crew, judging for what they were thinking. Some were surprised, some were scared, some were looks of respect, but the most notable looks were on the faces of his three oldest friends; Garen, Malak, and Bastila. They were looks of defiance.

"Nobody can come with me. I am clearing out the Star Forge. Everybody is going to the Core Worlds. I will fight the Emperor alone" Revan said. His voice seemed devoid of all emotion and his mask was doing its part to hide the emotions his eyes tended to give away.

"Why? Why must you fight him alone?" Carth demanded. Despite initially not trusting Revan, Carth had grown to trust the younger man over the journey.

"Because he beat me last time. I have to prove to myself and to everybody that I can fight the best in the galaxy and win, otherwise I don't deserve to be the master of the Star Forge" Revan explained.

"You know, those reasons, I can accept, even though it sounds way too Mandalorian" Carth said, staring at Revan before going to shake his hand. It was there that everybody got in a line to say goodbye to Revan, filing up behind Carth Onasi.

Atton was next.

"Revan, I served under you during the Mandalorian Wars before deserting. I served under you during the Jedi Civil War before deserting. I'm a deserter. It's what I do, but not anymore. I am going to tell you right now, that I am not going to desert this time. I am going to see this through until the end. You changed me, Revan. Thank you" Atton said, clasping hands with Revan before walking off after Carth.

Mission Vao walked up next.

"Rev, you've been like my big brother this entire time. I can never truly repay you for that. I don't know why you can't swallow your pride and ask for help against the Emperor, but I won't disobey your orders, not this time anyway. I guess what I am really trying to say is thank you, Rev. For everything" Mission said, giving Revan a quick hug before walking off to the hangars.

Next, it was Zaalbar's turn.

"Revan, you have helped me more than anybody else. You helped me get over my fear of returning home. Now, I am perfectly willing to go back home, but not until the end of our journey. After that, I might go home. It all depends. But Revan, thank you for everything, from saving me from a slave's life to helping me get over my fear. You are a better man than any other" Zaalbar said in his native tongue, clasping his hands on Revan's shoulders before bowing his head in respect.

Following after his chieftain, Hanharr was up next.

"Revan, I don't know you very well, but I do know that you are brave enough to go into the Shadowlands, and that is more than I can say about most Wookiees. Between that and everything that Garen said about you, I will say something to you that I have only said to two other humans; Mira and Garen. You have my respect" Hanharr said in his native tongue, treating Revan to the same gesture that Zaalbar did before also walking toward the hangars.

Belaya walked up next with a sheepish look on her face.

"When I first met you, regrettably I put my foot in my mouth, but now, after knowing who you are and joining you, I realize that you are wiser than the Jedi Council could ever hope to be. Even their combined power is no match for you, Revan. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this crew, I won't let you down. I swear" Belaya said sturdily, giving Revan a quick hug before rushing away.

Juhani stepped up next.

"Revan, along our journey, I began to harbor feelings for you. There was no way to deny it. anybody who had eyes should have realized that I thought of you as more than just the man who saved me from the darkness. Even now, not much has changed, except that I am very happy with our friendship and that I don't want to risk ruining it. you have been a great friend to me and I swear to you that the Republic will fall today" Juhani swore, giving Revan another hug before she too left the Eviscerator.

Mical walked up next to stand in front of Revan.

"Revan, I am known as Mical or the Disciple. In my quest for knowledge I was taught that it was Garen, the Exile, who was the only person in the eyes of the Jedi Council who attempted to stay true to the Jedi Order. I realize know how wrong that was. While you did not remain Jedi, you left yourself remain with what you believe, and I respect that" Mical said, shaking Revan's hand and nodding his head.

After Mical, the first member of Revan's Round Table walked up, Allisha.

"Revan, you have taught me everything I know about the Force and have turned me into one of the most powerful Jedi Counselors in the galaxy. I don't know why you picked me, but I am glad that you did. And I will be forever indebted to you for it" Allisha said, kneeling down on one knee, bowing her head down and crossing her arms on her knees. After a few seconds, she got up and left, not even looking at Revan again.

Following Allisha's lead, Aja walked up next.

"Revan, I am the master of heavy weapons on your round table. I always have been and I always will be. Like Allisha, I have no idea why you chose me over anybody else in the galaxy, but I am glad that you did. I promise you, I will not hesitate to shoot anybody who tries to stop us from achieving victory this time" Aja told him. She knelt down in the same solute that Allisha had just shown, also waiting a few seconds before standing up and leaving, not giving Revan one more look.

Shaleena walked up next. The young outcast girl had joined and had begun her training with Malak and Jarael, becoming an attacking specialist.

"Revan, I first saw you in the outcast village, and I knew then that you would save us, the outcasts. And you did just that. I feel that I need to do the same thing for you that you did for us all those months ago. I have worked very hard trying to help you achieve your goal. That is what I will do today, and I hope I will make you all proud. But Revan, thank you for being such a good man" Shaleena said, giving Revan a hug before leaving as well.

Up next came the Echani, Brianna.

"Revan, you have shown me many things in just seeing you in battle against your friends. I don't know how much more you could show in a battle against an enemy. As much as I would like to witness the art that you would surely show in that battle, I will gladly go into battle myself. We will take Coruscant or we will die trying" Brianna said, also giving Revan a hug, though hers was rushed.

Jolee Bindo walked up next.

"Alright kid, you are the most hard-headed man I have ever met, but then again, how else would you get everybody to follow you? You are a natural born leader, of that I am sure and I was right when I said that your destiny was big. I just didn't know it was going to be this big. I knew that this was going to be my last big adventure. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing, but if I could go back and change anything, I wouldn't do it. This is destiny, kid. Make the most of it" Jolee said, shaking hands with Revan. The old man then also walked away, leaving the rest of the crew.

Bao-Dur walked up next.

"The General always spoke very highly of you, Revan, and I can see why. You are by far the greatest strategist of all time. The incident with the Mass Shadow Generator was not a high point, but it was still a part of our history. I am glad that we don't have to resort to something so messy this time, but then again, without the Mass Shadow Generator in the Mandalorian Wars, the war would have lasted much longer. You saved the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars, Revan, don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise" Bao-Dur said. The two men clasped hands in respect before Bao-Dur left the room and went to work.

Ciiirbacca walked up to Revan after Bao-Dur. The Wookiee began to talk in his native tongue very quickly.

"Well Revan, while I was a never a chieftain on Kashyyyk, you still took me to be a part of your Round Table. Out of any Wookiee that you could have chosen, you chose me. I thank you for everything that you have taught me, both about the Force and how to increase my ability with my crossbow. I will do my best not to disappoint you, Revan. Thank you for everything" Ciiirbacca said in the Wookiee native language. Ciiirbacca knelt down in the traditional solute of the Revanchist Round Table before he retreated to his ship for the final battle.

Jarael, Malak's girlfriend, walked up next.

"Revan, I have known you since you first came to Dantooine to begin your Jedi training. I watched as you became a Padawan at 9 years old and I remember the night you were forced to leave Dantooine for Coruscant. I remember how you were reluctant to go and how Malak, Garen, and Bastila were all forced to stay on Dantooine. I think that is why they tried to make me a part of the group. They always spoke so highly of you, and now I know why they did. You are truly one of the greatest duelists ever, and if anybody can save the galaxy from the True Sith, it is you. I can only hope that we will all be able to celebrate the victory together" Jarael said, giving Revan a hug before she walked away confidently.

Thartan Curran, Carth and Atton's trainer walked up next.

"Revan, you found me trapped on my ship in wild space. All likely I was going to die, and when you came onto my ship, I expected you to put me out of my misery and I expected to die. When you offered me a spot on your Round Table, I thought it was a joke, but I was willing to do anything to get out of wild space, so I went with you. Now, years later, you have turned me into one of the best pilots in the history of the universe. Somehow, you brought me from the brink of death to where we are today; about to save the Republic. All I can say is thank you for saving me, Revan" Thartan said, kneeling down in respect in the signature Round Table solute. Thartan stayed on his knee in respect for one extra second before he went to his own ship.

The smuggler, Mira walked up to Revan next.

"You were never my bounty. Garen always was, but in order to keep an eye on him, I came to join you. you have taught me that sometimes, one bounty isn't worth it. If I would have taken Garen and cashed in his bounty, there is no telling what would have happened. I never would have realized that without you. you are the one person I have felt true loyalty for. This isn't out of fear, but out of true respect. I don't follow orders from just anybody, but I will follow any one of your orders without any thought. That is why I know you will win. You have to" Mira said, giving Revan a hug before walking away confidently.

Nuoak Bellane, the teacher of Juhani and Visas, walked up to stand in front of Revan after the smuggler.

"Revan, when you found me, I was lost. I had been seduced by the devastating pull of the Dark Side. A normal Jedi would have killed me. A normal Sith would have killed me. But you, Revan, you saved me. I don't know why you did it, but you gave me a second chance. I didn't deserve the second chance, but you gave it to me. I have been working very hard to teach about the dangers of relying too heavily on either side of the Force, and I have been trying to teach that balance is the only way. but now, if we are able to take the Republic, I will think that I have made the most of the second chance that you gave me. thank you, Revan" Nuoak said, kneeling down in the solute. Like Thartan, Nuoak stayed down in respect for a couple of seconds longer than the other members, just saying a little extra thank you to the commander in chief of the Sith Forces.

Yuthura walked up in front of Revan.

Milka Vaal, a girl with long blonde hair, even younger than Revan.

"Like with Nuoak, you saved me from the dark side. Nobody else could have, but one look at you and I gave up the dark side. It was something that I never thought I would be able to do, but now I have returned to balance. I was a gray Jedi when I was a Jedi, but I was expelled from the Jedi Order for following you to war, Revan. After the war, I went to Yavin to seek the teachings of Exar Kun at his temple. But when I was there, I nearly lost myself, but you found me and not only rescued me, but you redeemed me. I will never be able to repay you for that. Thank you so much" Milka said, kneeling down in the round table solute before turning and walking away.

The blind, former Sith acolyte, Visas walked up next.

"When I was the servant of Darth Nihilus, he once showed me a vision of you. He showed me how he once bowed down in front of you, and he showed a vision of the future. Nihilus showed me that he would gladly bow down in front of you again. When I saw that he respected you, I was wondering why. I thought that Sith had no respect, but now I know why he respected you. Now I know that you are all but undefeatable in a duel and you have a command of the Force that is rivaled by only one other, and you are going to fight him soon. The Force will be with you, Revan. That much I can see" Visas said, giving Revan a hug, though it was a short one, like Mira's. Visas also walked away just as fast as Mira did.

Stephan Vadorack, the eldest member of the Revanchist Round Table at 62 years old, walked up next.

"Revan, I have been a gray Jedi for my entire life, and I am also one of the first that you put on your Round Table. You are somebody who is definitely tough to beat in a fight and you have one of the truest hearts that I have ever seen. You have proven to everybody that emotions do not hinder battle. In your case, they make you even stronger. Don't forget that when you face the Emperor. If your emotions fight with you, you can win. Good luck" Stephan said, kneeling down in the solute. Stephan only remained knelt down for a few seconds before leaving.

Kreia walked up next, her hood low over her head, much like Revan's.

"I was your first teacher of the Jedi Arts. When you passed me, I left the Jedi Order and you were assigned to Kavar. It is only fitting that now it is me who is being taught by you. We have come full circle and now destiny has come. If anybody can defeat the True Sith, Revan, it is you" Kreia said, giving her former apprentice a hug goodbye before walking away without another look.

Fenn Athzaria, the computer specialist of the Revanchist Round Table, and a red haired girl a few years older than Revan, walked up next.

"When you lead the Revanchist Round Table to Luthien just days before the battle of Malachor V, I thought you were crazy. Between the eleven of us, we defeated countless Mandalorians. I never understood why you only took the eleven of us there, but now I think I do. I think you were getting us ready for the end. I think you were training us to fight the True Sith. I think your subconscious mind was telling you that there was something we had to be ready for, and you were trying to get us ready for it. To that I say thank you for giving me that chance, Revan. Thank you" Fenn said. She knelt down in the solute before leaving, subtly wiping a tear out of her eye before going off to the next battle.

Canderous walked up to Revan next.

"Revan, you are the only man who could best the Mandalorian Clans in the war. There was nobody else in the galaxy who could best us, or so we thought. Today, you are sending us away so you can go off to fight the only other man who had a chance of beating the Mandalorian Clans. Between the stories that I heard of you when I was fighting in the war and from what I had seen so often during the quest to find the Star Forge, you are either going to win or you are going to die trying. I know what I have to do and you know what you have to do. You have to defend your honor like I did on Tatooine. I know that whatever happens in this fight, win, lose, or draw, I will still follow you through until the end. I owe you that much" Canderous said, giving Revan a pat on the shoulder before the two men shook hands, each gripping each other's hand tight in a vice grip showing their mutual respect that had forged since they met back on Taris all those months ago. Silently promising victory in his battle, Canderous walked away from Revan, walking into one more battle.

And then there were three. Up next, Malak walked forward.

"Revan, you and Garen are no doubt my two best friends and even though I don't think you have to face the Emperor alone, you do think so, so as your friend, I will follow your lead. I will achieve victory this time. I have no doubt about it, and no matter what happens in this final battle, you are still my friend, my brother. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. If anybody in the galaxy deserves peace, it's you, Revan. That much is clear" Malak said. He too knelt down in the Round table solute, but when he got up he didn't look away. Malak gave Revan a big hug, and unlike with the rest of the crew, Revan returned this hug. When Malak walked away, it was clear that the taller man was not okay with Revan taking the Emperor on by himself, as he left with his head hung low, but in truth, Malak was spoiling for a fight.

Garen walked up next.

"Revan, I was your second in command during the Mandalorian Wars, and the only person you would trust with the Mass Shadow Generator and now the person you trust with the invasion of Coruscant. I will never ever understand why I would be the person you would trust with something so big, but I thank you for it. You are just like my little brother, Revan. I always thought that I would be the one teaching you things, but in truth, it was you who taught me more. Its funny how that all worked out. But in all the time that I have known you, you have never met your match in a fight, until now. I know you, Revan; you will never give up and you will fight until the end. That is why I think the galaxy is in good hands" Garen said. Garen knelt down in the solute before standing up and giving Revan a hug. Just like with Malak, Revan returned Garen's hug. But unlike Malak, Garen walked away with a confident strut, ready to do everything he could to win the final battle.

Finally, it was Bastila's turn to speak to Revan. They were the last two remaining on the _Eviscerator_.

"Revan, I don't want you to fight the Emperor. I don't want you to die!" Bastila exclaimed, jumping into Revan. He caught her easily and crushed her to his chest.

"I promise you, I will do my best to come back" Revan promised.

"That's not good enough, Revan! I thought we were going to be together forever!" Bastila exclaimed. Revan sighed as he felt his shirt dampening with Bastila's tears.

"Come on" Revan whispered as he took Bastila's hand and walked with her to their quarters on the _Eviscerator_. On the way, Bastila stopped off at the refresher.

Once Bastila got back from the refresher, Revan locked the door behind them and sat down on the bed with Bastila.

"Revan, I want you to tell me something right now. Are you going to die?" Bastila asked, looking up at Revan with tears threatening to spill out of her gray eyes.

"Truthfully, I think I am going to die" Revan admitted. Bastila sighed and reached up to remove Revan's mask.

"Then is this the last night we will ever get to spend together?" Bastila asked. She saw Revan close his eyes and nod once. Bastila's heart nearly broke at the thought of no more time with Revan. She knew that she had to make the most of it.

"Make love to me, Revan" Bastila whispered.

"What?" Revan demanded, his jaw hanging open with shock.

"You heard me, I'm ready" Bastila said. Revan leaned over and kissed Bastila's jaw, smiling slightly as she shuddered in anticipation.

Bastila reached her hand into Revan's hair as he kissed Bastila from her ear down to her shoulder, sometimes softly sucking the skin.

Bastila couldn't help but press herself more into Revan. The friction that that movement created made Revan groan slightly. Revan's hands slowly made their way up Bastila's body, brushing her breast lightly as he reached for the hem of Bastila's Jedi Robes. Softly, he moved it away from her shoulders, kissing the skin that it revealed.

Suddenly, Revan realized why Bastila went to the refresher.

"So this is what you were doing" Revan said, gazing at Bastila up and down. She gave him a smirk and silently urged him on.

She was sitting on the bed with nothing but her lingerie, but it didn't make Bastila feel uncomfortable like she almost expected it would. She felt Revan pressing against her and she noticed that somehow he had stripped into only his boxers. She reached behind her to pull him even closer, feeling the need that Revan felt pressing into her back. She let her fingers trace patterns on the side of Revan's leg, unable to reach anything else.

Seconds later, Bastila's bra fell down with a sudden movement from Revan.

His fingers traced their slow path right from Bastila's shoulders to her breast. She gasped when Revan's hands reached her nipples. They were already so hard, so sensitive, and so ready for more. Softly, Revan played with them, making Bastila moan with every little movement. Seemingly as slow as he could move them, Revan's hand cupped Bastila's breasts. Her panties were drenched a few seconds after Revan did that.

"Oh, that feels so good, Revan!" Bastila moaned. She leaned up into him, wanting to get closer than before.

Revan pressed his lips against Bastila's and she pulled him into a deep kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves into Revan's long hair, pulling at it. it turned into a wet, sloppy, needy kiss as their tongues attacked each other.

Revan couldn't keep his hands still either, one of them in Bastila's hair and the other one playing with Bastila's nipple. A few times, Bastila's back arched in pleasure.

Suddenly, Revan's lips started their search for Bastila's nipple and wet kisses led down across her body until they reached their destination. When Revan's tongue hit Bastila's nipple she gasped in shock.

Revan opened his mouth and he sucked softly, causing soft whimpers to escape Bastila's lips. She felt his teeth brushing on her flesh, making Bastila even shakier on the bed that her hips left the bed for a couple of seconds.

"Revan, please" Bastila begged, aching from the intense desire for Revan.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want, Bas" Revan teased.

"Please, take me!" Bastila begged, pulling at Revan's hair.

Revan silenced Bastila with his lips, but his free hand traveled down to her panties. Revan smirked at me as his hand slipped right under the fabric

"Tell me what you like the best, Revan whispered.

His fingers reached Bastila's hairline and he halted. Bastila urged him on by pushing her hips toward her hand, silently begging for more. Revan got the message and slowly began massaging the heated flesh.

"Oh, force!" Bastila gasped. The ability to form whole sentences had become lost to her.

Encouraged by Bastila's completely involuntary reaction, he slid one of his fingers between her lips. Her legs spread further to give him easier access. It was obvious that Bastila could hardly take the teasing any more. As this was the first time that Revan had touched Bastila this far, it took him a little time to find what worked the best, but when he found the extremely sensitive nerve button, Bastila let out a soft, but high pitched scream.

Revan repeated this movement a few more times before exploring other things. By that time, Bastila was already writhing in pleasure. Revan's fingers reached the entrance but it didn't slide in immediately like she wanted, but instead he explored the outer part of it some more, driving Bastila crazy.

"Please, Revan!" Bastila begged again, raising her hips to intensify the pressure.

"Are you sure, Bas?" Revan asked, careful to not sound too anxious.

"Yes, I need you to!" Bastila hissed.

After a few seconds, Revan slid one finger in. Bastila gasped and thrashed, driven to the edge by the pure pleasure. When Revan started to move his finger slowly in and out, Bastila felt that she was in heaven. She had to bite her lip to stop screams from coming out.

"More Revan. Please, more!" Bastila begged. When Revan put his second finger in, Bastila couldn't help the scream any longer.

"So tight, so wet" Revan whispered. He moved his hand slightly, his thumb on my sweet spot and two fingers filling me. Slowly he started to move his hand, every time he moved his fingers back in, he brushed Bastila's clit.

"So good, please more" Bastila gasped until she suddenly felt the heat from her core spread until it reached her brain. The orgasm overwhelmed her completely.

"So good" Bastila whispered again, but despite that, Bastila was able to remove Revan's boxers as well. Taking one look, Bastila was overwhelmed by need and passion, and she showed it by softly rubbing his lightsaber with her hands.

Revan moaned in pleasure and focused on Bastila again, raising himself off the bed so he could look Bastila right in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Revan asked again.

"Yes!" Bastila answered, no hesitation in her voice. Revan pulled her toward him and kissed her, first softly, then more passionately. Eventually, he pushed her backwards until she was lying on her back again.

Bastila opened her legs so that Revan could lie between them. she gasped as Revan pressed his lightsaber against her entrance.

Revan smirked and traced his free hand down Bastila's stomach. His finger slid between the two lovers and brushed Bastila's clit, making her beg for more.

Revan had driven Bastila to almost a second release when he pulled his hand away and placed it next to her head.

Revan leaned down to kiss her as his hips slowly pushed forward. Bastila felt her breath leave her as his lightsaber entered. The feeling of him slowly filling her was pushing Bastila right to the end.

When Revan reached the barrier, he looked at Bastila, silently asking for permission to enter. Nodding, Bastila pulled him into another kiss. The need was too much to resist.

Revan pushed through, causing Bastila to let out a soft squeal of pain. When Revan did get through, their bond opened. She couldn't keep it closed any longer and they both felt the pain along with double orgasms.

After a minute or so, the pain disappeared. The feeling of Revan inside Bastila brought her back to the tingling pleasure. Slowly, she moved her hips, pressing against him. Revan got the message and pushed all the way in. Bastila felt her body stretch and smiled at the extra pressure and pleasure.

Slowly, Revan moved back and forth again. It was a little awkward at the start, showing that both were virgins, but they both got the hang of it by the end.

Bastila clawed at Revan, trying to pull him closer, but even with their combined efforts, he just couldn't get close enough. Revan shifted his position just a little as Bastila wrapped her legs around his waist. He got a little deeper, hitting a spot that made Bastila scream Revan's name.

Revan picked up his pace and drove Bastila over the edge again, warmth and fire spreading through Bastila's body, her body wanting him to get even closer. Revan let out a groan and let himself go. Bastila felt Revan shudder with pleasure as he let himself spill into her.

They lay there, tangled up in each other for a few minutes, catching their breath. Between each breath, Revan gave Bastila a small kiss. She was completely dazed by what had just happened. After all of the time that she had turned Revan down, after experiencing that pleasure, Bastila wished that she had never turned him down.

"Are you alright?" Revan asked.

"Better than okay, I think. That was amazing" Bastila said, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, it was" Revan said. He pulled out of Bastila and moved next to her. Bastila couldn't help but sigh in contentment as Revan pulled her into her arms, despite the pain of the loss.

Revan and Bastila were both exhausted. Revan barely had enough energy to pull a sheet over the two lovers before he passed out from exhaust. Bastila fell asleep a few seconds later, but not before she moved to use Revan's arm as a pillow.

Revan and Bastila, two lovers who were about to be forced apart by a war that neither could avoid, were actually happy together for possibly the last time in their short lives.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's almost it. There will be one more chapter and that will be the final battle between Revan and the Emperor. I might include an epilogue, or I might just end it after the battle. I haven't decided yet, but for the last two or three updates for this story, how about everybody gives me their opinions. I am not going to abandon this story. I just want to know if there should be an epilogue or not. So help me out there and give your opinion. Thank you for at least trying to help.**


	12. The Best of the Best

**The Best of the Best**

The next morning, Revan and Bastila let out a small sigh before Bastila was forced to leave the _Eviscerator. _When Bastila walked out of the cockpit, Revan heard the ramp shut after Bastila and he sat down in the pilot's seat. He took the ship into space and stared at Garen's flagship, the one that was going to Coruscant before looking away ruefully.

Revan let out a sigh as he propelled the _Eviscerator_ into hyperspace. He was two hours away from the Star Forge when he leaned back in the pilot's chair.

He couldn't help but feel the looming sense of danger approaching, so Revan did what he always used to do before important battles; he took a short nap to hopefully dispel the nerves.

When Revan got to the Star Forge, he went right to the Command Center. Revan knelt down pulling his hood low over his masked face before sending a message to the Emperor at the Imperial Palace in Kass City on Dromund Kass. The Emperor answered Revan's call almost immediately. It was almost the as if the ancient Sith knew ahead of time.

"Revan, I have sensed your invasion of Coruscant has commenced. Why are you contacting me at such a crucial time?" the Emperor asked.

"Your worries are unfounded, my Master. I have left my most trusted advisor in control of the fleet at Coruscant. I have no doubt that he will be able to finish taking Coruscant" Revan said calmly.

"Why are you not leading the battle, right now, Revan?" the Emperor asked.

"You asked me to contact you once I found the Star Forge and conquered the Republic, so here I am, standing on the Star Forge" Revan said. The Emperor was not surprised.

"Very good, I would like to see the majesty of the Star Forge in person, Revan" the Emperor demanded.

"I have already sent a ship from the Star Forge to Dromund Kass. It should arrive very shortly, and it has the coordinates ready for you to come" Revan hastily explained.

"Very well, I will get on your ship once it shows up" the Emperor decreed.

"Of course, Emperor. I will be waiting in the Factory when you arrive. To get to the Factory, just take the elevator right from the hangar to the Factory" Revan explained. The Emperor nodded and ended the transmission quickly after.

Revan didn't move for a few minutes until somebody cleared their voice behind him. When Revan turned around to look, he nearly had a heart attack. He saw Bastila standing in front of him.

"Bas, what are you doing here?" Revan asked.

"I am coming to help you" Bastila told him.

"How did you get here?" Revan asked, refusing to close the distance between them.

"I stowed away on the _Eviscerator_. I had Garen and Malak help me mask out my presence in the Force until we got into hyperspace and then once we got into hyperspace, your mind was so focused on the coming battle I was able to hide away long enough" Bastila told him.

"Bastila, you need to leave! The Emperor is coming!" Revan shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere, I am going to stay here on the Star Forge until the end" Bastila told him. Revan could tell by the intensity in her gray eyes that remained burning into him that Bastila was not leaving the Star Forge. Revan walked up to her and looked right down at her, his masked gaze menacing.

"Alright, you can stay, but you are not getting anywhere near the Factory. You are going to stay in the Command Center during the battle. And if I lose, there is no escape for you, the Emperor will find you and he will kill you" Revan told her grimly.

"But Revan" Bastila started, but Revan cut her off with a gloved hand over her mouth.

"No, Bastila; I don't want any arguments this time. You can stay in the Command Center and watch the battle on the cameras that are on the walls of the Factory. But, you are not to interfere in this battle under any circumstances. Do you understand?" Revan demanded.

"Alright" Bastila relented after a few minutes of silence. She was unable to look Revan in his eye.

"I need to go, but when this is all over, I hope to see you again" Revan told her, beginning to walk away toward the Factory.

"Revan, I love you!" Bastila shouted, causing Revan to turn and give Bastila one last look.

"I love you too, with all that I am" Revan said calmly before leaving for the Factory.

* * *

Revan sat in the factory, waiting for the Sith Emperor to get to him, hoping that the ancient Sith didn't sense Revan's deception. Revan didn't have to wait very long. When the Sith Emperor walked into the factory, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving only two men in the factory.

"Revan, you have done well. You have found the Star Forge for me" the Sith Emperor said.

"No, I found the Star Forge for me. And now, you will meet your doom" Revan said, igniting his gray lightsaber.

"You cannot defeat me. I have all the power in the universe" Vitiate warned.

"Not here; not when I can call upon the power of the Star Forge to assist me" Revan said soundly.

"Very well, it is time for you to die" the Sith Emperor said, igniting a red lightsaber and preparing for the fight.

Suddenly, quicker than a hiccup, both Revan and the Emperor were on each other, weapons slashing at each other faster than Bastila's eyes could follow, their blades just creating a blur.

While the Emperor had exponentially more midichlorians than Revan, Revan was battle tough with his lightsaber. For years, Revan had been training for almost non-stop with his lightsaber. It was obvious hat Revan had a large edge in the experience department with the lightsaber. The simple Midichlorian difference gave the Emperor a large advantage, no matter what Revan tried to do to win the battle.

At the start of the battle, Revan was the aggressor. But the emperor was having no trouble keeping up with the ruthless barrage from Revan.

After a quarter of an hour of Revan attacking, Revan used the Force to create a little space between him and the Emperor.

"Not bad for an old man" Revan said, a slight smirk under his mask.

"Ready to quit, Jedi?" the Emperor asked, not amused by Revan's joke.

"Quit? Are you joking? I'm just getting warmed up!" Revan retorted, attacking the older man again.

This time Revan was not able to attack as much. The two were locked in a stalemate on the Star Forge. The stale mate was highlighted by near winning shots for both, but not even any glancing blows connected. When the two broke apart from the stale mate, Bastila was tired just from watching the two. Neither Revan nor the Emperor were even breathing hard after an hour total of this battle.

"I am impressed, Revan. You are most certainly a formidable opponent, but since I won't be able to convince you to join me, I will just have to settle for killing you" the Emperor said, a cocky spur to his echoing voice.

"Only one of us is going to die, Vitiate, and it is going to be you" Revan told him confidently.

"No, you will die today, Revan" Vitiate snarled. Revan lunged at the Emperor again, hoping to catch the Emperor off guard, but it didn't work.

Instead, the two plunged into a battle of wills, even more outstanding than the first two exchanges. The two men fought for an additional ninety minutes that by the end of it, Revan was having trouble keeping up with his older opponent.

"I knew it. Revan, you are beaten! Surrender and I may yet spare your life!" Vitiate snarled. Not saying anything, Revan dove for Vitiate but was met by a foot kicking his lightsaber out of his hand and coming around to kick Revan onto his back. Revan landed with a thud and he knew deep in his heart that he had failed to save the Republic.

"And now, young Revan, you will die" Vitiate said, a sadistic smirk playing upon his face.

But even as Vitiate said that, Revan felt something give him power, and instinctively Revan knew that the power was coming from Bastila.

She was taking advantage of the Emperor's cockiness to use her battle meditation to help Revan.

Revan, feeling the rush of confidence he felt from Bastila, dove out of the way of Vitiate's lightsaber and used the Force to call his own weapon back to his hand.

"You think this is over? Dream on, old man!" Revan shouted, before attacking Vitiate, using his new confidence to push the old man back.

Bastila's battle meditation was taking a small effect on Vitiate as well, as it was making the old man feel his fear of death magnified.

But still, Revan pressed on. He didn't even realize that in the Command Center, Bastila was close to passing out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Bastila was close to passing out from the energy that it was taking to keep her battle meditation up. Bastila had very rarely been able to keep up her battle meditation for even a half an hour in the past, but now she was working to keep it up for a full hour.

The problem was that she was running out of energy. The Force was threatening to leave her.

After nearly an hour, Bastila felt a push on the outside of her mind. She couldn't tell where it came from, but she didn't want to let that force into her mind. But the issue with that was that she was so low on energy that she couldn't keep the force out of her mind.

"Bastila, let me help you" the force whispered to Bastila into her mind. The voice that Bastila heard was old and weak. It seemed to Bastila that the voice reminded her a little bit of somebody right before they die of old age. The voice was frail and seemed like there was no stability.

"Who are you?" Bastila asked.

"I am a loyal servant to Revan, one loyal to him like many others, and I don't want to see him die, especially not in my lower levels" the voice said.

"You are the Star Forge?" Bastila asked, her mind spinning at the thought that this weak voice was actually the powerful station that had become feared all over the galaxy.

"Yes, I am the Star Forge, and I know you think that I am weak, the truth is that I am. I am only as strong as my master, and while Revan is a very powerful force user, he has not had the control long enough to restore my strength. But if Revan wins this battle, he will move me to a different star, and I will become strong again" the Star Forge whispered.

"What can I do to help?" Bastila asked.

"Continue using your battle meditation. I will use the remaining power of this star to assist you" the Star Forge whispered.

Bastila nodded and returned to her battle meditation. When she felt the power surge into her and keep her conscious and fueling her ability to use the Force, she surged the power into Revan.

It was a chain reaction that helped power Revan. Revan was taking his power from Bastila's battle meditation. Bastila was getting her boost from the Star Forge. The Star Forge was draining the Rakatan sun of all of its energy.

It took the combined efforts of all of that power to hold off the Sith Emperor, and even with all of that power, the outcome was not certain.

* * *

Eventually, after hours upon hours of battle, Revan was able to knock the Emperor to the ground.

"It's over old man, give it up. You have lost" Revan told him, his lightsaber high over his head.

"No, it isn't over. I will kill you, Revan, but for now, enjoy your victory" the Emperor said. He closed his eyes and reached deep into the Force, attempting to use his awe-inspiring power, but nothing happened. When the Emperor reached farther into the Force to try again, still nothing happened. There was actually a whiplash that came back to strike the Emperor back again.

"Well, look what we have here. You can't teleport away, can you? Do you know why, Vitiate?" you're in my world now, old man!" Revan shouted, attacking Vitiate again with callous disregard for anything.

Vitiate was in full retreat from Revan's onslaught, and he was struggling just to survive Revan's attack. Vitiate couldn't even think about attempting to counter-attack. All he could do now was prolong the inevitable. It was painstakingly clear to the old man now. He was going to lose this twelve hour or longer duel. The Emperor was at Revan's mercy.

Finally, after over twelve hours of total fighting, seven with the influence of Bastila's battle meditation being used, Revan was able to score a hit into the hilt of the Emperor's lightsaber, leaving Vitiate with a useless hilt. Before Vitiate could react, Revan kicked the old man right in the jaw, knocking him down and pointing his lightsaber at the Emperor, knowing that he had achieved victory and that the battle was finally over.

Both men were breathing hard, tired after such a long battle.

"You are beaten. It's over" Revan shouted, his lightsaber pointed right at the Emperor.

"Think again, Jedi scum!" the Emperor retorted, his echoing voice seeming tired, but still confident, even though he had just lost a tough battle with Revan. Almost out of nowhere, Revan saw lightning coming at him. Revan moved to get his lightsaber up, but the move was not necessary. It was as if there was a barrier between Revan and the Emperor, deflecting the lightning back at the ancient man.

"What is this power?" the Emperor hissed, his robes smoking and his breathing slightly labored because of the lightning tearing into his flesh and passing through his body.

"This is the power of the Master of the Star Forge. It's why you can't beat me here. I have all the power in the galaxy working with me!" Revan exclaimed, his lightsaber still pointed at the Emperor.

"I will admit it, Revan. You beat me, but if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" the Emperor exclaimed.

Then, the Emperor summoned all of the power in his 1.5 million midichlorians and sent it at Revan. The Star Forge once again created a barrier between Revan and the Emperor, but this time some of the lightning got through the barrier. Revan attempted to deflect most of the bolts and send them back to the Emperor. But after the bolts went through the barrier to Revan, he sent them back and they went right through the barrier again, this time the Star Forge barrier magnifying the attack.

Still, the Emperor didn't stop. He increased his power even more. Revan was hit with a few bolts of lightning and he felt them doing damage. But Revan didn't stop either. It was now or never for Revan. The intensity of the lightning attack was tearing through both men, but neither would stop. Eventually, the end came.

The buildup of energy was too much and the attack exploded in the faces of Revan and the Emperor, literally.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Bastila looked from the command center, scanning the room. She found the Sith Emperor first. He was lying prone on the ground, clearly dead from the way his neck was bent and how his skin was burnt to a crisp.

But still, Revan was not found. Bastila desperately looked through all the smoke, and finally she found the love of her life. Bastila gasped when she saw Revan lying defeated on the ground.

Quickly, she ran desperately to the elevator to take her to the Factory. When the Star Forge let her into the factory, she sprinted to Revan's side and looked down at Revan.

He was lying on his side until Bastila moved him onto his back. She slowly removed his mask, afraid that she will see Revan's lifeless eyes. she didn't see that. Instead, she saw a pained expression on Revan's face. But he was still alive.

"Revan, please stay with me!" Bastila begged.

"I'm doing my best" Revan whispered. Knowing that their life forces were already tied together, Bastila used what remaining strength she had in the Force to try to keep Revan's condition stable.

But soon, Bastila ran out of strength and collapsed onto Revan. Her head ended up nestled in Revan's shoulder so it looked like they were asleep, but in truth, they were too weak to get up. It seemed like they were only asleep.

But suddenly, Revan and Bastila were raised up into the air, energy pouring from the Star Forge and into their bodies as they used what little strength they had left to try to stay together. But still, the energy poured into them. Finally, the energy released Revan and Bastila. The two lovers were placed back on the ground, but this time they were both awake.

"Revan, what happened?" Bastila asked.

"The Star Forge saved our lives, Bas. We're going to live" Revan told her, standing up with wobbly legs.

He released Bastila and moved toward the Emperor, seeing that the old man was finally dead.

Revan lifted him up with the Force and went to the elevator, Bastila following close behind him. When they got to the elevator, Revan hit the up button in the elevator, going to a section of the Star Forge that Bastila had never been to before.

When they got out of the elevator, Revan walked out quickly. There was only one door in this room. The room was so small that the whole crew wouldn't be able to fit in it.

Revan walked to the single door and opened it. Bastila realized what the door was for quickly after.

"Revan, what are you doing? That's an airlock!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Taking out the trash" Revan told her. He used the Force to throw what remained of the Sith Emperor into the airlock and he slammed the inner door.

Revan moved to the panel beside the door and hit the button. Through the large window that took up most of the room, Revan and Bastila watched as the Sith Emperor was ejected into space. It wasn't long before what remained of the Emperor's body was pulled toward the sun by the intense gravity. When Revan felt that it was done through the Force and he saw a small solar flare from the sun, he led Bastila away from the airlock.

Looking out the giant window that covered the north side of the room, Revan put his arm around Bastila and leaned down to kiss her once again.

"It's finally over, isn't it" Bastila whispered.

"Yeah, it's finally over" Revan said with a smile. They kissed quickly before moving back to look out at the stars.

Finally, Revan had completed his goal, and finally, everybody was safe.

Finally, the war had ended once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't believe that this story is finally over. All that is left is the epilogue that I will post next week, but the main part of the story is over. I can't really believe it. After once nearly abandoning this story, I thought I was never going to get it done. But now, about a year later, I am finally done. And it feels really good.**

**But this is one of the last times that I am going to ask for reviews. Just one more update from me, for this story anyways. It would be nice to get a lot of reviews for these last two updates. So please make a writer happy for these last two times.**


	13. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

A year had passed since the final battle between Revan and the Emperor. A year had passed since the Republic had fallen to Revan's Empire. But Revan, the leader of the Empire hadn't been seen since. The former crew of the _Eviscerator_ still faithfully served Revan, still following his orders even after they had all finished winning their battles that fateful day on their own.

It was still thought by some that Revan had died during the battle with the Emperor. As per Revan's orders, Garen had been the leader of the Empire for a year, and now he was being called to the Star Forge by Revan. Some thought it was a trap, but Garen boldly led the crew right to the Star Forge, hoping against hope that Revan was alive.

The _Eviscerator_ had gone to Coruscant after Bastila had left the ship and stepped onto the Star Forge. She had sent the ship on autopilot to Coruscant.

When the _Eviscerator_ had landed on Coruscant, Garen had already finalized the fall of Coruscant. But when the _Eviscerator_ returned empty, the day had become sour. It was then that Garen swore that in honor of Revan and Bastila, their two lost companions, the _Eviscerator_ would not move until the truth about what happened that fateful day on the Star Forge was known to the crew.

Garen was tempted to go with the cruisers that returned the Star Forge forces back to their stations, but he didn't do it. He was still following Revan's orders to the heart, and those orders were to not go looking for him.

Now, a year after Revan's supposed death on the Star Forge, the _Eviscerator_ was full again, once again traversing the galaxy to get to the Star Forge, though this time hoping to find Revan and Bastila after twelve months without contact.

When the _Eviscerator_ came out of hyperspace in orbit around the Star Forge, the anxiety that every member of the _Eviscerator's_ crew could be felt most notably in how Carth and Atton were flying the ship. Their normal picture perfect control was far less than perfect as the ship was rocking, seemingly out of control.

But eventually, the ship had landed in the main hangar of the Star Forge. It was not nearly quick enough for anybody sitting on the _Eviscerator_ making them even more anxious to see what the message had meant.

It was a short message that simply said that the Revanchist was alive and was living with Bastila on the Star Forge, ready to finally face the crew. It was signed by Revan's secret signature, so every member of Revan's Round Table knew that the message was really from Revan.

When the entire crew got off of the ship and standing in the hangar of the Star Forge, the crew was met by one of Revan's faithful gray Jedi.

"You are all needed in the conference room. I trust that you all know where to go?" the young gray Jedi asked. Garen nodded and the crew rushed to the elevator.

When the elevator opened outside the conference room, Garen led the crew in and they took their usual seats around the table, leaving Revan and Bastila's seats at the head of the table vacant, as the two were not there yet.

The crew was served a gourmet dinner, despite Revan and Bastila's absence. The Star Forge battle droids had been turned into protocol droids for the simple purpose of serving the crew.

When Garen had lost all hope that Revan and Bastila were going to show, the eastern door opened, and there they stood.

Revan gave everyone a smile and walked forward. He was holding Bastila's right hand with his left hand. And cradled in Revan's right arm was a newborn baby.

Revan and Bastila sat down and looked around the crew, judging for their reactions.

"What took you so long, Rev?" Garen asked.

"Well, after I beat Vitiate, I was very weak from the battle. Bas had to save my life again" Revan said.

"We spent the next three months recovering, hardly able to get out of bed, and near the end of the three month period, we found out that I was pregnant" Bastila said.

"We decided to wait until after Bastila recovered from having the baby to contact you all, so here we are" Revan said.

Then they broke from their explanation, judging for the reactions of the crew. But they didn't take a lot of time to do that.

"Well, I hope you will all stay here on the Star Forge at least for a few days. I am looking forward to taking control of the Empire and ruling from the Star Forge, and if you all aren't too mad at me for being away so long, I have important assignments for all of you" Revan said, not allowing anybody to voice their reactions.

"If anybody doesn't want to follow these orders, then there's the door" Bastila said, her voice light despite everybody knowing that she meant business. Unsurprisingly, nobody moved a muscle. Revan gave a small smile and stood up.

"We'll start tomorrow with discussing where to move the Star Forge. Right now, I will retire" Revan said.

And just like that, Revan, Bastila, and their baby were gone. No member of the crew was too upset though. At least they all knew now that Revan and Bastila were alive, and now they all knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Revan wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The Universe was in good hands.


	14. The Years That Followed

**The Years That Followed**

The years that followed saw a lot of changes to the _Eviscerator's_ crew.

Mira joined the senate as the senator for Nar Shaddaa. With Mira staying away from the Nar Shaddaa bounty office, the bounty hunting rate dropped to zero.

Carth Onasi got a job regulating government trusts. He knew the territory.

Garen and Brianna took a large chance at happiness by taking the traditional Echani wedding vows.

Jolee Bindo and Atton Rand became the co-leaders of teaching the Jedi Arts to Padawans in training settings across the galaxy.

HK-47 told everybody that he had been appointed the ambassador to the True Sith territory. The crew hoped that it was true.

Canderous of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo was sent by Revan to reunite the Mandalorian clans. He hadn't been seen in person since.

Revan and Bastila were ruling the galaxy from the Star Forge's new location orbiting Mustafar, making everything the way they wanted them to be.

In fact, all of the change that the crew went through, out of everything, that minor change always was the key.

* * *

**Author's Note: thank you all for reading this story. I am glad that I have been able to finish it, but I think it has been a good ride. Thank you all for sticking with me for this journey of over a year. I hope you liked it despite me being forced to end it faster than I would have originally liked.**

**Because of the lack of reader response on this story, I will probably quit writing KOTOR stories, at least for a while. If anybody has any ideas for stories that they would like me to write, I would gladly write them, but now the ride is over. Thanks to those who supported me, and goodnight.**


End file.
